Wonder Twins
by ShipAuthor
Summary: After the Mark Of Mastery exam, Sora, wanting to find out who the masked figure was standing next to Young Xehanort after strange things starts happening to him...What were these strange heartless like creatures that appeared when he was angry or frustrated? Why does he want to go alone.. (There will be NO PAIRINGS, just hints of KairixSora here and there. Enjoy :) Rated T incase)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before we get started here is a summary of the story if you came from google! (Never really see these do yah? :D) This chapter will be taken place in KH (SPOILERS) after Sora uses AnsemRiku's keyblade to free the princessess hearts along with Kairi's. You'll find out who's perspective this is through though ;D**

 **Desc/Summary: After the events of Dream Drop Distance, Sora wonders back to the world of Notredame, remembering young Xheanort and the dark masked figure beside him. Sora get's curious and while out alone, strange things start to happen. Whenever his emotions get out of hand, that or just anger, weird heartless like creatures appear before him. Not wanting the others to find out, he sets out to find out why this is happening to him...while someone else lurks in his heart, waiting for the right moment to break free from the prison of light..**

 **Yeah ik, it could use work but...I've been better at writing then telling :/ welp! Hope you enjoy my lovlies!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 0: Dive Into The Heart_**

 _Falling...falling... into darkness.._

 _What was happening to me?_

 _What is this light..._

Amber eyes opened, confusingly looked around.

As he fell he looked down, it was a stained glass with him on it.

As he landed he looked around some more, who was the boy in the glass that looked like him?

He rubbed his black hair and took a few steps around.

"So...you're here as well, huh?" That voice was familiar..

He turned around to spot-..

"Ventus.." Ventus chuckled.

"So this is the end..guess we do get to see eachother one last time before this body falls into darkness.." Said Ventus and he looked down, saddened.

Amber eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean? I thought we were dead to be honest.." Ventus looked at him with anger as he slowly faded.

"Don't do anything rash..it seem's my heart is the one going away for now. Harm him, and you'll answer to me.. Got that Vanitas!"

Vanitas' brows furrowed.

"' _him_ '? What little world are you in now? The only thing I remember is being in _YOUR_ heart than disappearing. Why I exist now doesn't make sense!" Yelled Vanitas as he went into a defensive position.

"Just look after him for now.. Goodbye other me. We will meet again.." With that said, Ventus was fully dissolved and particles of light went into the air, signifying his heart was going somewhere else..

Vanitas looked up in the dark abyss called a sky, he was alone.. Looking down without any emotion, he wondered why he was 'alive'..why he was still here.

A bright light flashed behind him and he turned around in a pinch.

Looking where the light was, it formed a body, a boy..

Vanitas ran to the lying body and looked carefully at the young lad's features.

He had spiky hair just like him, just brown, a red jumpsuit, black jacket, and a crown chain necklace.

Going on his knee's, his hand swept over the boy's sleeping face. He thought... 'Was this him? The boy Ventus was mentioning?' Vanitas stood up.

Looking back at the glass and then the boy, he realized who's heart he was in.

Was Ventus the cause of this? The boy radiated as much light as Ven did..and it sickened Vanitas.

He turned around and walked closer to the edge, awaiting the boy's awakening.

It was a few more minutes..silence reined the area for what felt like centuries.

 _Sora.._

 _Is that you?_

Sora? Who..

Looking at the boy, Vanitas put two and two together.

The boy must've lost his physical body sometime earlier..who would be in their own heart?

 _ **Sora**_...the named rung through Vanitas' head like an annoying tune.

In another big flash of light, he disappeared, surprising Vanitas.

"Well...looks like I'll have to wait for a bit.. _to be free_.."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next will be set after KH II's boss battle with Xemnas and Sora is back on his island, before the exam takes place. Hope you enjoy! And yes I know this IS SHORT. IT'S INTENDED TO BE XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Alone**

* * *

The beach roared with a calming waves.

Sora stood there staring off into the ocean, eyes hazed.

He sighed, ' _Soon..the mark of mastery will happen. Yen Sid said I shouldn't have to worry about training or anything..but it's an instinct for me._ '

Sora frowned, he was a bit jealous of Riku.

Riku was like his _idol_ , he was is _best friend_ , his _teacher_.

Sora was hoping he would come out as victorious..where was this jealousy coming from? He was never jealous of Riku or his powers! So why was this happening now..

Deciding to try and move on to another subject, Sora went to the Paopu Fruit tree, and sat on top of the log him and his friends grew up around.

It was a few hours since he sat, or stood up, upon the tree. He thought back to his adventures..not to long ago he remembered the events from Castle Oblivion, and they disturbed him.

He also went back to the drive forms, why he thought of it now was a real tricky question. But while he was thinking about it- looking back he wondered, where _did_ Anti-Sora even come from? Was it based on his memories on Captain Hooks ship when Riku summoned a heartless with similarities in style, like Sora?

Sora groaned and stopped leaning on the tree.

"All this thinking is making my head hurt. Maybe I should go visit Radiant Garden, that place seems to make my head clear.." Sora grinned at the thought of seeing his friends again, and to see the progress that was 'Radiant Gardenia', the name of which the new town will be given. Sounds so mystical!

After coming back to the islands, Sora was able to keep the Gummi Ship for special occasions, especially if an emergency happened on the island's again and some needed a quick getaway.

The Gummi Ship started up, and soon Sora grinned, "Let's go! To Radiant Garden!" And with that said, he took off.

* * *

Riku and Kairi were looking around for houses that would be best for a vacation home or for training, they wanted to keep it on their childhood island, but it reminded them of when it fell into darkness, besides it's not as secluded and private as a property would be.

"Hey Riku.." Kairi started as a whisper.

"What is it Kairi?" As Riku looked over he sighed, Kairi had a look of worry on her face.

"It's about Sora..hasn't he been acting..Oh I don't know, strange, lately?" Now that Kairi mentioned it, Sora has been acting weird a week after the battle with Xemnas.

Riku put a hand to his chin and stopped walking, Kairi only noticed a few seconds later and stopped as well, turning her head to Riku.

"So you did notice it..Well I guess for being a princess you would see things some others couldn't." Riku laughed at his own sentence and Kairi smiled.

"We shouldn't worry though, Sora is Sora. Nothing is gonna change that. Besides his mood is probably different because he's growing up, like us." It was Kairi's turn to smile and laugh aloud.

"I guess so! Well, we should probably hurry. It's almost sunset and we've barely seen half of the private properties..oh I hope we have enough munny."

Riku walked up to Kairi and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine. But we should head back. Make sure Sora didn't get himself into trouble." Riku said putting both hands on his hips, grinning once more at the thought of Sora causing his own troubles without anyone else being there.

Kairi smiled once more and they both headed home.

* * *

Sora smiled as he landed near the town square, ready to meet his friends again.

Jumping out of the Gummi, Sora went straight towards Merlin's house first, excited to see the funny old wizard.

Sora kept on his jolly walk, only to stop a block from Merlin's cottage. He felt like eyes were stabbing him.

He couldn't pin point where, but someone was watching him.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sora made haste as to getting to the cottage and inside, not wanting to feel the eyes glaring into his back anymore.

 _ **KNOCK..**_

 _ **KNOCK...**_

 _ **KNOCK...**_

Sora stood confused. Usually someone would answer the door at the second knock. He put his ear on the door, there was no footsteps, no sound of anything living for that matter.

Raising an eyebrow, he wondered what was going on.

Turning away from the door he headed to the Bailey, maybe Leon or Yuffie were there keeping an eye on things.

Looking around, Sora could see the work that was put into the town in such a short time.

' _Kinda wished I could've helped a bit..'_ Sora felt left out, he mostly felt that way, especially growing up.

Leon or Yuffie were no where, no one was except in the town square, or one of them anyways. Everyone must be helping out farther down the road.

Turning around after hearing light footsteps, a strange blue creature appeared behind him.

Sora summoned his keyblade, but the creature only stood there shaking, as if scared of him or the keyblade, or both.

Sora walked up carefully to it, keyblade not in hand, and slowly went forward. Crouching down the creature immediately rubbed it's head against his hand, almost in a comforting gesture.

This creature by all means was not a heartless, the symbol on it's chest said so. Beside's, shadow's don't have an emblem like most heartless, but this one does.

"What are you? What are you doing alone little guy?" Sora felt sympathetic for the small blue creature, but before he could do anything else, the creature ran the other direction.

"Hey wait!" Sora yelled as he held a hand out, but pulled back, knowing it would be a bad idea. Suddenly the sadness came back like a truck. What was going on?

 _'Maybe in Ansem's study'_ , That **HAD** to be it! They were probably there, at least what Sora thought.

* * *

Riku and Kairi looked at the letter their friend left them, saying he was off to visit some friends into Radiant Garden.

Riku shook his head, "Didn't we tell him that a lot of the commite went to Traverse Town for more supplies to help build up around the town?" Kairi shook her head.

"I was even clueless about that, guess you aren't as good as spreading information like you claim!" Kairi laughed and gave Riku a smug look.

He chuckled and flicked Kairi on the head.

"You should head home, I'll call when Sora return's after he find's they aren't there." Riku explained.

"Alright, see you and hopefully Sora, tomorrow!" She yelled as she ran out the front door of Riku's house to her own, a few blocks away.

' _The darkness has been strong lately..I want to keep a smile on my face..but knowing the fact Sora is alone leaves me to wonder why he would go alone in the first place and not tell me and Kairi face to face..is he having trouble thinking like I did?_ ' Riku thought as he looked into the night sky through his window.

"Stay safe, _Sora_."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that was long enough! Anyway's, what do you think that blue creature was? :O. And before you ask, NO Kairi and Riku are not in anyway wanting a relationship, they are more of siblings if anything! Anyway's hope you enjoy this because I did! Next chapter, Sora runs into some trouble :o (The chapter after will take place after the exam, heads up ;D) thank you for reading! And yes it's a bit longer this time! HUEHEUHE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Keychain**

* * *

Sora was almost to the study, he was still curious as to what that creature was..

A similar sound was made in front of him, and this time it was heartless.

"Alright then, let's do it!" He yelled as he summoned his keyblade and charged.

Running towards a neoshadow, Sora lunged forward and swung to the right, slicing the heartless in half.

Doing a back flip behind a huge Red Rasphody, Sora blasted a Blizziga at it's back before it could attack.

A Samurai jumped at Sora's back, and he spun around, getting slashed at his arm at the same time.

Pointing his keyblade towards the Japanese knock-off of a warrior, he shot thunder, the weakness against the metal against it's body, and the other neoshadows got destroyed with it as they spawned.

Sora ran before it got to worse, running into some shadows, rasphodies, and more every now and then.

Finally, he made it to the end with only a bit of sweat on his head. The more he fought the darkness, he could feel weaker than when he first started, but always ignored it.

Opening the door and closing it quickly, Sora took a breath of sweet release.

"Man..wasn't that tough!" Sora smiled and wiped his head.

He walked to the door that opened into the computer room, where he met Tron for the first time..man was The Grid a _CRAZY_ place!

Calling off his keyblade, he walked towards the computer. Looking at the camera's, only Tiffa was down there, like..always **(1)**.

He sighed and walked down there to see if Tiffa knew where everyone was.

"Hey Sora!" Tiffa yelled as she saw Sora walk down the stairs.

Smiling, he put his hands behind his head on his neck. "Hey Tiffa, you wouldn't happen to know where the Radiant Garden Restoration Commitee is, do you?" He asked nicely.

Tiffa laughed, "Riku didn't tell you? All of them went to Traverse Town for more resources, since the material the wall here was made out of was out of traverse town." She walked towards Sora and ruffled his head, and walked up the stairs.

"So that's where..but I don't feel like going to Traverse Town.." Sora said making a pout.

Following Tiffa's actions, he walked back up the stair's to the study.

The door busted open making Sora snap his head to the door, summoning his keyblade in a flash out of instinct.

"I told you Goofy! That's a stupid idea." Donald complained as he walked in with Goofy.

"Aw but Donald.."

"No _'but's'_! Huh?" Sora called off his keyblade and laughed, gaining Donald's and Goofy's attention.

"Sora!" Goofy said walking over to Sora to hug him.

"It hasn't been long. Just a week or so." Sora snickered.

"Hey Donald, maybe Sora might agree with me!" Donald's eyes went wider than plates (already thought they were to be honest..).

"Agree to what?"

"Goofy don't say i-"

"Help perform a test on a new weapon!" Sora raised an eyebrow.

"What does that um..mean?" Donald sighed. Pulling out a keychain, he gave it to Sora.

"Goofy means that..his majesty said it might be best for you to try it out..Don't like the idea though. _Something's off about it_.." Sora looked at the keychain.

It was a gear split in half, making an S. Sora shrugged.

"It looks like it's to old Donald. It has dirt and even some vegetation on it.." Sora put it in his pocket.

"Maybe I'll polish it later. I won't probably use it for a while, might as well leave it at my island."

Donald and Goofy nodded.

"So Sora, why are you here?" Goofy asked putting a finger to his head.

"To see Leon, and the others. But not even Merlin's home. And it looks like Tiffa ditched this place for now."

"Ah. Well we can walk around a bit! We found some area's that we were asked to clear of heartless for construction. Wanna come help?" Donald asked.

Sora nodded, "Of course! I'm bored out of my mind.." Smiling as he said the last word.

Donald shook his head and made a 'follow me' hand sign, leading Sora and Goofy out of the study.

* * *

Cloud walked around the district, waiting for the return of Donald and Goofy. Why he was waiting for those bozo's was a complete mystery. Why did they even need to go to Ansem's study?

"Hey Cloud!" That voice sounded familiar..

Turning around, he saw Donald and Goofy, with a new companion.

"Oh, it's you Sora." Cloud just stared, emotionless.

"Yup! How are you and the RGRC?" Cloud _'hmphed'_.

"We could be better. Is that why you two went to Ansem's study? To find Sora?" Donald shook his head.

"We went there for a document, on the keyblade graveyard. That was of course where we found a keychain for Sora to test out later!" Goofy said with a short laugh and a smile.

"Keyblade graveyard?" Sora questioned from behind the three.

"We'll take you there sometime Sora. Mickey said that not many are allowed to go there." Donald explained.

Sora pouted and went into the natural _'chill'_ look.

"Well we should get to work. The longer we don't mess with these things, the more will come." Cloud said as he walked away.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy, followed in suit, waiting to see what await's them here.

Donald shot more lightning at the heartless, while Goofy did his traditional tornado spin with his shield.

Cloud and Sora were both lunging at each side of the heartless, trying to round them up like cattle.

Casting Firaga and Blizzaga, Sora managed to wipe out a dozen and a half. Meanwhile on the other hand, Cloud swept at them three times, managing to wipe out two times than Sora did.

"Man, why do you have to be so powerful." Sora said in a joking manner, Cloud just huffed.

"Maybe you should train more instead of isolating yourself on that island for long periods of time." That hit a cord..

Sora wasn't going to lie that Cloud was like a brother he never had. Seeing Cloud only made Sora want to grow stronger.

Sora to Cloud was just a friend/little brother. But he wouldn't say of course.

An hour passed before all the heartless were gone.

"That was HARD!" Exclaimed Sora as he fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

' _hmph_ ' was a response from Cloud, while Donald and Goofy were healing themselves and Sora, nodding to Sora as a response.

All but Cloud sighed. Sora looked up and the sun was setting.

"Guess I should head back.. To my island and all, need to put this keychain up anyways." Sora said as he walked away from the group, and headed to town square.

"Goodybye Sora!" Donald and Goofy said in unison, waving to the teen. Cloud just waved...like Cloud.

Sora smiled and once he got to the ship he jumped in, started it up, and headed home.

"Man I am BEAT! Can't wait for bed!"

* * *

 _ **The boy is close..what was this familiar feeling?**_

" _It's your keychain Vanitas._ " Turning around, Ventus stood in a bright light, almost like a ghost.

" **How do you know?** " Vanitas said being salty.

Ventus sighed, " _Because the darkness that's near us feels exactly like your keyblade since I once wielded it._ " Vanitas smiled.

" **So I do have a chance of getting out.. _OW-_** " Vanitas was smacked in the back of his head by Ventus.

Rubbing the back of his head, he snapped around to Ventus with raging eyes.

" _ **What was that for!**_ "

" _That's for thinking you could take over a boy with as much light as the sun with darkness._ " Ventus said walking away to the other side of the stained glass platform.

Vanitas muttered some curse words, and groaned.

" _ **I hate this..**_ " Vanitas spat.

" _I hate you too **...jackass**_."

" **What did you say!?** "

* * *

 **A/N: did you like the little ending and action I put in? :D Didjya? Didjya? Okay enough of that! It's not that long on computer but on phone (not kindle or Ipad lol) it gotta be at least a little longer LOL. Same word count, longer to read ammiright?! No? Okay ;-; R &R!**

 _ **(1) In the game, until you beat Sephiroth (THAT LITTLE TWAT) Tiffa will NOT MOVE XD I LOVE IT SO I INCLUDED IT IN HERE! YOU'RE WELCOME!**_

 **Sora: Yes please! Hey wait...Ship?**

 **ShipAuthor: Yeesss Sora-kun?**

 **Sora: Okay one..don't call me that.. and two, shouldn't we put a disclaimer from now on so we don't get copyrighted?**

 **ShipAuthor: oh, my, fucking, god...HOLY BALLS**

 **has stopped working**

 **Reload Exit**

 **Sora: guess that's the end of that..Hope you all enjoyed ^-^ also why do I have my older darker twins keychain..humm..guess I won't know till ShipAuthor updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter takes place after the exam. I will make this longer than the other three chapter's, trust me :D**

 **ShipAuthor: Would you like to do the honors Sora?**

 **Sora: ShipAuthor doesn't own anything Kingdom Hearts related, except whatever random characters pop into her head to add.**

 **ShipAuthor: HEY! well...enjoy y'all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Week Of Work For A Week Of Hurt  
**

Sora walked down the street's of Twilight Town, the place was calming to Sora so he could take his mind off of things.

He still couldn't believe that he almost became a vessel of darkness..but why him? If anything, Sora thought, he was no good as a vessel for darkness.

Looking up, stopping in his tracks, he looked at the orange sky.

 _'I wonder how long Roxas lived here...before he knew me.'_ Sora frowned for the umpteenth that day. It was only the third day after the exam, and he was so happy for Riku! But why was he like this..

 ** _'Probably because you're jealous.'_** Who was that? Sora looked around. That wasn't him..

In an instant Sora flash backed to Notre Dame. The boy in the mask, his voice was in sync with Young Xehanort, but his voice was the same who said that just now..Sora shook his head and kept walking.

No more negativity! Sora needed to clear his head so he went to the Mansion, where a lot of the Nobodies were. If Riku was here he would probably pulling Sora's ear about going this close to The World That Never Was.

Sora stopped at the door. Why was the world named that? Was it because it was a world that was swallowed in darkness before it could really develop? Maybe.. Sora thought.

He opened the door and summoned his Kingdom Key, ready to fight on instinct.

Walking towards slowly, to the middle of the room where they usually pop out, but this time..there was nothing.

Sora needed something to relieve the stress in his mind and take it off of the exam..but without something to distract him, it only made Sora a bit more frustrated.

"ugh.." Sora groaned clutching his head. He walked over to the stairs and sat, hopefully this pain would distract him a bit. It wasn't the fact he wasn't a master coming out of the exam's that got him. It was the fact that darkness a hold of him and he couldn't stop thinking about it...

Behind Sora a masked figure stood, and Sora turned around instantly, only to see a wall. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I have been here to long..Might as well and go to the train station..maybe the clock tower." Thinking aloud, Sora said. He remembered how to get up the clock tower because of the recent memories Roxas shared with him.

On the way Sora grabbed some Sea Salt ice cream, that never hurt anyone..

* * *

Ventus sat on the ground in a criss cross.

" _Why did you help them?_ " Ventus mentioned out of thin air, towards Vanitas.

Vanitas frowned, " **Listen, the only reason this brat was, and probably still is, a vessel is because of me. So why not encourage him?** " He said closing his amber eyes.

Ventus frowned and stood up immediately. " _So that's an answer now? '_ Encourage him _'?_ " Vanitas walked towards Ventus.

" **Look, it's hard for one person to have almost more than one heart! If he became a vessel completely he would still have a heart made of light while the main on darkness! He would be almost no different besides a few feature changes.** " Ventus growled and turned around, walking to the other side of the stained glass platform.

" _What ever..._ " Vanitas sighed. He wasn't lying about one heart would be different then the other. Sora already has darkness and lightness balanced..he would be useful to either both sides. And when both sides live inside your heart, it takes a toll on you..

* * *

Sora landed the Gummi Ship right outside the town square of Radiant Gardenia. After awhile, the world looks almost like it did a decade ago.

He walked down the stairs, and saw a lot of people trading, talking, and the triplets, of course selling their items. Sora smiled and waved at them, they waved back.

"Hi Sora!" Sora turned around, there was Yuffie.

"Hey Yuffie!" Sora smiled and walked towards Yuffie. "How is everyone doing? Almost done with Gardenia's recovery?" Yuffie gasped.

"How did you know we were changing the name!" Sora laughed.

"You told me yourself! Remember?"

"Oh, right! Hehe, sorry Sora! And everyone is doing fine! About a week more of work and this world will be completely fixed!" Yuffie exclaimed, jumping and high fiving the air.

Sora grinned ear to ear. "Can I see the progress by any chance?" Yuffie nodded and sent a hand signal to Sora for following her, and Sora complied.

"Hey Squall! Hey Arieth!" Leon, or 'Squall' as Yuffie called him turned around along with Arieth.

"Oh hello Yuffie! And Sora, nice to see you again! How was the exam?" Arieth asked, which caused Sora to frown.

"I failed..but Riku became a master and I'm proud of him!" Sora said putting a smile on his face, trying to forget everything else that happened. Why was this taking such a toll on the young boy?

Arieth smiled, "Well, even if you failed..that mean's that there is just as much more time to learn those mistakes and make them into success!"

Sora's eyes brightened up and nodded his head. Arieth was right, forget about it for now.

Sora then turned to Leon, almost forgetting he was here and put a hand to his head.

"Hey Leon, how are you?" Leon looked at Sora and dropped a box full of items needed for the town square.

"I'm doing fine. And Arieth is right. Now all you have to do is not let the fail get to you. It happens in life and every fail, leads a lesson learned." Sora nodded his head in determination. All this excitment made Sora want to rid some more heartless again. He knew there was still some around. Might as well get rid of them huh?

"Hey Yuffie? Any heartless left lingering around here?" Yuffie nodded her head.

"Mostly around the Crystal Fissure, it would be a great help if you stayed the week to get rid of them, none has spawned but they built up before that. You wouldn't mind would you?" Sora shook his head.

"I wouldn't mind. I should probably get started on it now since I don't have Donald or Goofy around!" Sora smiled and turned to head to the Crystal Fissure, but his shoulder was grabbed and stopped by Leon.

"You left a keychain here a while back,-" Leon started, handing over the keychain to Sora's hand. "-So we thought you could use it now." Sora look down at the keychain.

It was polish, and almost renewed. The gear making an S was almost shining in the daylight.

"We fixed it up a bit and gave it a new chain. Maybe it could help on your journey." Sora nodded his head once more in thanks.

"Well, I should get going, maybe try out the keychain here as well." Sora stated, and then turned around to head off.

Leon and the other two nodded their head's and went back to work. One week, and they would be done!

* * *

"So what now old coot? We have less time then we did before! Let's go down the list again an-"

"No! Braig.. The boy is what we need. He holds a power that was once my apprentice long ago. Not only that their features bare a similarity.."

The other figure shook his head.

"We are just gonna be in a wild goose chase! Why not just let me go now, knock him out cold while no one is around, and take him back here!" He shouted angrily.

The older man stopped and turned to the younger.

"We must have his darkness take time to sink in..no doubt he will be overcomed by it soon..and I will have a dark apprentice once more.." Turning back around they started to walk once more in the barred waste land.

* * *

Sora swiped left and right, and did a few air combo's. Man there were quite a LOT of heartless.

"Maybe while there aren't any right now, I could try out the keychain." Sora said, pulling out the S like keychain.

Sitting down on a rock, he took off the mickey head shaped keychain, along with the chain, and set it down next to him, taking out the S keychain and chain, attached it to the bottom of the hilt of the blade.

Sora waited for a minute, but nothing happened.

"Maybe it was a fluke.." As soon as he said that the keyblade flashed a light, and with a few swirls of darkness, unknowing to Sora's eye, a new keyblade appeared.

What seemed like a second to process it, two voices spoke at once.

"Void Gear.." Sora thought the name and the design of the keyblade could've belonged to one in the darkness. It's not like he hasn't had one before, but this one felt.. Sora couldn't explain it.

"Might as well try it out." Sora said as he stood up, and walked to another entrance of the Crystal Walls.

Heartless appeared once more, and Sora swiped, left and right, and once more did some air combos.

Sora felt power surging through him, the keyblade was lighter to carry, and felt as if it was made to fit his hand. Which left him confused..

But he knocked out of it as more Heartless appeared, and he lunged, killing each one with either magic, or strength.

He couldn't use any drive forms since Donald and Goofy weren't around, but it could matter less to him.

It was almost nightfall, and heartless seemed to just keep coming. Making a decision, Sora decided it would be best to head back. Running as fast as he could, killing some Heartless on the way back.

In no time, he was to the bailey, and then to Merlin's house. He walked up to the door and opened it.

"Ey' there kiddo!" Yelled Cid from the computer.

"I was' al'ready warned about yah comin' here. Same here with the ol' man!" Cid exclaimed pointing a thumb towards Merlin.

"By all means! I am no ordinary old man, I am not old at all!" Said Merlin in the voice we all know and love.

Sora laughed.

"Thanks for letting me stay. Hopefully this whole place will be ridden of the heartless for good once I'm done!" Sora exclaimed, punching the air.

Soon enough, Sora fell asleep, along with Cid in the other bedroom, and Merlin in another bedroom as well.

Sora rolled his eyes, he didn't question Merlin anymore..hey! He was a magician, what else do you expect?

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully this was satisfying :D and oh no..can you guess who those two mysterious people were..and what's the plan with Sora :O And what will happen when his friend's see his awesome new keyblade! FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN: WONDER TWINS!**

 **Sora: When exactly do I meet my twin..I don't see anymore script..wait ARE YOU IMPROVISING?!**

 **ShipAuthor: SHUSHSUHSUHSUHSUSH SORA~KUN! NOT SUPPOSE TO TEEELLL D,:**

 **Sora: Haha! Well anyways...RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we start, might as well get some things outta the way. This is how the four twins (see what I did there ;3) talk.**

Roxas: "Underline"

Ventus: " _Italics_ "

Vanitas: " **Bold** "

Sora: "Normal **"**

 **Now Sora-kun, would you do the honors?**

 **Sora: Ugh, I told you- you know what never mind... ShipAuthor does not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. Only the..'script'**

 **ShipAuthor: Thank you Sora, now- HEY WAIT!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Unfortunate Events  
**_

Sora walked down the streets of Twilight Town. He thanked the wizard Merlin for allowing him to stay for awhile, to bad the world didn't have anything to do there..

Sora being bored went to Twilight Town, of course after his nobody suggested it.

The world just seemed to calm Sora down, which made him smile, flashing back at all the memories him and Roxas shared.

Sora walked by the entrance to the haunted mansion and stopped. Something was calling out to him..he wanted to ignore it, but it was so strong.

Unconsciously, he walked towards the entrance, entering it with little caution.

Walking through the forest, and to the mansion, Sora stood still.

Then he felt the sense of danger, why was he alone again?

"I don't like this.." His nobody said.

"I feel the same Roxas.." Sora looked around him, and in the mansion front yard. It's ruins reminding Sora of the abandoned buildings from years ago. Like Radiant Gardenia.

"So after all this time, you can still talk to that _traitor_.." Sora's head did a full snap of a 180 to look behind him.

"You!" He shouted.

"Haha, that's right kiddo. It's your ' _uncle_ ' Xigbar." He said taking off his hood with an evil grin.

Sora ' _hmphed_ ' and called his keyblade, Void Gear.

"See you got an upgrade, feels like oblivion almost. Lucky you.."

"What do you want Xigbar! Thought you, ' _expired_ ', as you say." Saying as he got into a battle stance.

"Well, we did expire, but that doesn't mean we fully vanished. Say, didn't you ' _fail_ ' that test..that means you must be pretty weak. So how bout' a fight, see who's stronger mister Keyblade Weilder.." Xigbar strolled, tauntingly.

"Enough! I may have failed that exam, but why bring it up! Just because of that doesn't mean I didn't learn from it!" Sora angrily yelled at the man and charged.

Xigbar laughed, calling upon his guns.

* * *

" _I have a bad feeling.._ "

" **Don't worry Ventus, it's probably nothing..** "

" _Probably? He has your keyblade, there's no ' **probably** '. Along with fighting with Xigbar...he has grown stronger, but by himself against that member of darkness? He might fall.._"

" **Stop your ranting, he's a tough kid. If anything bad happens then I could break the -** _NO!_ "

Vanitas looked at Ventus in shock.

" ** _We are NOT going to act as if we can have control all we want! We are NOT breaking the barrier, it could break Sora's heart! LITERALLY_!** "

" **Fine. Now stop whining. Then how about this..** "

Ventus glared at Vanitas, " _What?_ "

" **What if I can use his emotions to summon the unverse? It happened once before a while ago before the exams.** "

" _You were testing that day! It didn't matter, but now?! That could make him a bigger target! ESPECIALLY if Xehanort finds out!_ "

" **IF, he finds out..** "

* * *

Sora panted, he always fought with Donald and Goofy by his side, but he has to start almost from scratch now. Fighting Xigbar at this time wasn't good.

Xigbar shot at Sora once more, grinning.

"Looks like someones getting tired. Ready to go to sleep yet, sleepy-head?" He taunted.

It reminded Sora of the exams, and he clutched his keyblade out of anger.

* * *

" **Ventus, it must be done, Sora lost a lot of his abilities in the exam. He has enough emotion for it.** "

" _Fine...do it.._ " Vanitas nodded his head.

Vanitas reached out above his head with an arm, summoning Void Gear, the exact same one that Sora has in his hands.

Closing his eyes, darkness seeped from hand to keyblade, making a beam of darkness lift up.

Pulling the keyblade away and calling it off, he opened his eyes.

" **Now, time for the summoning...** " Ventus frowned in worry as Vanitas cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Xigbar walked up to Sora's crouching form, grinning again. It never went away.

"Nighty Night kiddo.." Xigbar forced his gun down only to see Void Gear blocking it.

"No! I won't let you win!" Sora looked up, anger in his eyes.

Darkness formed around the keyblade, and it went unnoticed by Xigbar and Sora.

It swept down to the ground and into little pools around the area.

Xigbar was the first to notice, and then Sora.

Xigbar backed up and looked at the pools are dark.

"W-.. called upon some heartless to help you out?! That's pretty weak Xigbar!" Sora grinned, hoping to get under his skin.

Xigbar looked at Sora, without a grin this time.

"No way! I never use them for.. 'personal' gain." And with that said, unversed popped up from the little pools, at least two dozen.

Sora's eyes widen, those were the same creatures as that one from awhile ago..but-.

"What are these things?" Roxas asked, and Sora got in another battle stance.

Xigbar smirked and called upon his guns, and shot at Sora..but that was his biggest mistake.

Sora dodged and looked at the ground before look back up again to see all the unversed attacking Xigbar..only.

"What's goin' on! Get off of me you little freaks!" Xigbar wasn't going to lie, he was a bit worn out form the fight with Sora, and now these things come and attack him.

* * *

" _Vanitas, do it now! I don't care at this point!_ " Ventus yelled. If Vanitas didn't take control, the darkness seeping from the keyblade in Sora's hands will consume him.

Vanitas nodded. " _ **Lets go!**_ "

* * *

Sora felt frozen, as darkness from his keyblade got bigger.

"ha! Thats all of them..now where were w-.." Xigbar looked at Sora wide eyed.

The Void Gear danced with darkness and Sora's head was facing the ground in a dazed stance.

"W-what the.."

Sora looked up, and blinked. Amber eyes stared down Xigbar, with an angry glare.

" **You've ruined this life for me more than once!** " That voice..it wasn't Sora's.

Xigbar in surprised jumped back fast enough before Sora's keyblade smashed into him, which broke the ground beneath him.

"W-what in the name of Kingdom Hearts are you?! This must've been what the old coot was talking about.." Xigbar said, muttering the last part. He smiled devilishly.

"Then I should get a huge prize! Time to get serious kiddo!"

Unversed spawned behind Sora, at least five of them. They all charged at Xigbar, each one being killed, all the darkness coming back to Sora.

Sora charged and Xigbar gaurded the front of him, only for Sora to disappear and reappear behind him, stabbing him with his keyblade.

Xigbar crouched to the ground holding his wound as Sora behind him stood back.

" **Tell the Master, that if he ever touches this kid again, it will be light's out FOR HIM!** " Xigbar scooted backwards, summoning a dark portal behind him. He managed to stand up and walk through.

" _ **And good riddance.**_." Sora's eyes slowly went back to their natural blue, and the darkness around the Void Gear was swallowed back inside his body.

Sora fell to the ground in exhaustion.

 ** _3 Hours Later_**

What felt like hours later, Sora woke up to the sound of three familiar voices.

"Sora!" Goofy, Donald, and Mickey jumped on him and hugged him.

"Your majesty? Donald? Goofy? What are you all doing here?"

"You didn't return to the tower like you said you would! You said you'd be here for only a few hours, you've been missing almost a whole day!" Donald explained worried, but angry at Sora for getting into trouble.

"What exactly happened Sora?" Goofy asked and all of them looked at the boy sitting on the grass.

Looking around, he saw a huge hole in the ground, created with his keyblade.

"I-I fought..Xigbar. But half way through, I blanked." Donald, Goofy, and Mickey looked at him in shock and worry.

"You fought by yourself!" Mickey shouted.

"I had no choice, the only way of an exit was through the mansion, and there's just more nobodies there waiting for me." Sora said, he didn't like how his friends were so worried.

"What happened before you blanked Sora?" Mickey asked in worry.

"Well...they looked like shadows, but a bit skinnier, taller, and they were blue with red eyes. But when Xigbar shot at me. They all attacked him, and before blanking, he finished them off."

Donald and Goofy scratched their heads, then Mickey jumped, startling the other three.

"Those were unversed!" Donald and Goofy gaped their mouths. They have only seen a few unversed in their life, but that was so long ago!

"Unversed?" Sora said in confusion.

"We should head back to Yen Sid's place, he can explain more!" Mickey said. Sora pulled himself up and they all ran to their Gummi Ships. What? You think Sora came in on a unicorn?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not uploading for like a week! Woo~ Glad to be back!**

 **Sora: " _You think Sora came in on a unicorn?_ " What?**

 **ShipAuthor: hehehe...heh..eeehhh...**

 **Vanitas:** I hate those **..**

 **Sora: When did you get here! You ain't supposed to be here!**

 **Vanitas:** Well I saved your sorry a-

 **ShipAuthor: HEY! KEEP IT PG MAN D:**

 **Vanitas:** whatever...

 **Sora: Rate and Review please! Don't forget to follow this story to keep up! We promise we won't take vacations! For long anyways..**

 **Vanitas:** HAH!

 _ ***Author and Sora slap Vanitas with frying pan***_

 **Vanitas:** oych..

 **Sora: oych?**


	6. Chapter 6

**ShipAuthor: Take it away Vani!**

 **Vanitas: ShipAuthor does NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or Final Fantasy and the worlds they go to. She only owns this story and any OC's that pop up around when needed.**

 **ShipAuthor: Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: After Math_**

 **-Somewhere Else A Few Hours Later-**

Xigbar leaned against the light post that helped brighten the dark dark streets by a glimmer.

The kid did a real number on him, is this the power that Xehanort talked about the boy having?

Xigbar groaned as he clutched his injury that was currently through his gut. He ran out of potions when he was fighting those heartless like imitators.

He was actually surprised at how strong those suckers were..it was almost terrifying that the kid summoned them.

Xigbar stood up, having enough of his break time of running away.

' ** _Tell the Master, that if he ever touches this kid again, it will be light's out FOR HIM!_** ' Those words ran through his head like a train with no brakes.

Why did the kid talk as if he wasn't him? It sounded confusing and almost delusional to Xigbar, but he had to move on, and tell the old coot of what happened.

Who knows..

He may be.. _pleased_..

* * *

Sora stood in front of Master Yen Sid's table, awaiting knowledge of the blue creatures that fathered the look of shadows.

"Now Sora, just because you didn't pass, doesn't mean you have to push yourself to be stronger.." Yen Sid said in disappointment, barely letting Sora explain, as Mickey did all the talking.

"So what do you think Yen Sid? Was..or _COULD_ it have been the unversed?" Mickey said with a worried expression.

Sora stilled looked so confused, he felt out of place here and felt like he needed to getaway for awhile once more.

Yen Sid nodded his head. "It would seem as if Xehanort's old apprentice could have returned..since they originated from ' _him_ '." He told as he stroked his beard.

"So that means..Ventus is awake? But if thats so-" Yen Sid stopped Goofy _**(YES GOOBY ;D)**_ mid-sentence.

"This is a story that needs to be told to the rest of your friends before moving on to that subject." Sora frowned, who was Ventus..the name rung a bell but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Sora, I want you to be wary as you travel. Was there any encounter of these creatures before?" Yen Sid asked the spiky brunette.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, in Radiant Garden- I mean Radiant Gardenia. I was a bit sad during that day, it was right after the exams, guess a bit of it got to me. After that my sadness went away and I turn around to see...what was it again..an unversed? It didn't harm me, if anything it tried to comfort me..but right when I got to feeling happy, it ran away. I didn't follow cause I knew I had places to be and stuff to do." Mickey looked at Yen Sid worryingly.

"Thank you, Sora. You may leave now." Sora nodded, getting up from his seat and walking out the door with confusion still on his face.

"Master Yen Sid..you don't think-" Mickey started.

"It is obvious that Sora is no natural keyblade wielder, this is the work of Ventus. His light radiates from the boy, while Sora's light radiates in harmony with it. It is possible that when Ventus fell into slumber, he found Sora..from what I can see." Yen Sid bowed his head to Mickey, signing that he can cut in now.

"So that means..if Vanitas wasn't completely destroyed..he went inside Ventus' heart which went to Sora's!" Yen Sid nodded.

"This is correct..the only thing we can do is wait..Sora is not easy to fall, but he is easy to be deceived by the right measure.. I would send Riku, but he is training Kairi and Lea. So..Mage Donald, Sir Goofy, would you please accompany Sora for his travels for a little while, and check back when something happens." Donald and Goofy bowed, and hurried out the door.

Mickey sighed. He took a deep breath, and bid Yen Sid goodbye. It almost made no sense, how could someone be so full of light, have so much darkness to summon the unversed.

* * *

Sora was already in his ship, halfway to Twilight Town. What better way then to learn about what happened, if you didn't take steps back to the start!

Sora smiled, at least he could say hi to the gang there. A few minutes later his ship landed, and he stepped out. Sora took his sweet time to go to the main part of Twilight Town. He wanted to visit the clock tower, it made him feel at ease being there..but he couldn't help but feel that the ease would turn into worry and curiosity.

* * *

Xehanort walked down the halls of Castle Oblivion. How long was he looking for that bloody boy now? 10 years really do a number on you.

A dark corridor appeared, and out stepped Xigbar, still injured, and worse looking then when he started.

"X-Xehanort..gotta message for you.." Xigbar smiled slightly and Xehanort raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"Cure." Xehanort calmly exclaimed, raising a potion onto Xigbar, healing him completely.

"What is it Braig?"

"Hehe..the kiddo, Sora..said _'Tell the Master, that if he ever touches this kid again, it will be light's out FOR HIM!'_ but the funny thing is..he was all alone, and wielded the darkness almost as if he's done it before..he even summoned...those things." Xigbar mutter that last part, making Xehanort's eyes widened as he parted his attention towards him.

"The Unversed? And darkness..seems we may still have our vessel..and the wielder we need.." Xehanort smiled. This was his chance to get back what he lost..

* * *

 **-2 Hours and 30 Minutes Earlier-**

" _Vanitas that was crazy! You should've just screamed_ 'Oh look at me! I'm mister dark version of Sora from 10 years ago ready to take your freaking soul _!'_ " Ventus screamed at Vanitas.

Vanitas just rolled his eyes, " **It's not like I actually said, _'Hi, I'm Vanitas, tell Master Xeha-dork I'm alive'_. I would never actually do anything to harm the kid..** " Ventus just steamed up more, pacing back and fourth on the platform.

" **It's just I can't believe you released THAT MUCH darkness! You could've killed him! Or worse..turned him into a being of darkness, who would turn insane and be exactly like Ansem or Xehanort! You could'v-** " Vanitas slamed his hand on Ventus face with an angry expression.

" _ **I WOULD NEVER HURT THE DARN KID! HE'S MY HOST AND I RESPECT THAT! So be glad I don't kill you!**_ " Vanitas yelled into his face.

Ventus pouted as he sat criss-cross on the floor, and Vanitas sighed.

" **You need to trust me more Ven..Sora's a good kid..I guess.** " Vanitas crossed his arms, turning away from Ven.

Silence was strong for the next few minutes, almost what seemed like an eternity.

" _Listen._ " Ven broke the silence.

Vanitas snapped his head over, " **Yeah?** "

" _Let's have a deal..if it's absolutely necessary, you will take over..if it's not but Sora need's energy and an extra hand, I'll take over. Just like I did a bit before to help with his drives._ " Vanitas actually nodded, agreeing with Ventus' deal.

" **Deal.** " Ventus smiled.

* * *

 **-Present Time-**

Donald and Goofy walked around Twilight Town, looking for their spiky haired friend.

"Oooh, he's just gotta be here! I hate when he does this.." Donald mumbled. Goofy gave Donald a reassuring look.

"It'll be okay Donal'! We just need to believe, and we'll find him! All for one, one for all! Right?" Donald laughed a bit at Goofy's antics. I guess their motto WAS 'alway's keep a smile on your face!'.

Heartless appeared not to long after the two kept exploring, and thankfully they could destroy them whilst returning their hearts. Thanks to upgrades helped out with by Sora.

Donald cased his usual magic spells, and Goofy relied on his shield and it's abilities to eliminate a couple to a few more times than can be counted.

Fortunately, there were not many around, so they were wiped really quick.

Donald sighed, "It's always so much better with Sora around.." Goofy frowned a little.

"Don't worry Donald, everything will be alright. We need to hold out a little longer, thats all!" Goofy exclaimed, smiling.

Donald smiled back, and the two headed off again, to look around for Sora.

* * *

Sora sat on the clock tower, his mind felt fuzzy as he relaxed.

Sora could really think up here.. 'And not to mention, get away from everyone for a bit.' Sora smiled at Roxas' sentence.

Sora was glad he could communicate with Roxas still, it's been happening ever since the exams when both of their memories merged.

"Too bad you won't have long to think.." Sora snapped his head around to the voice.

"Saix.." Sora said with venom as he stood up, careful of trying not to fall.

"What do you want.."

"Simple, your not off the hook. I would watch your back now..for whence you are caught, there will be no friends to help you.." And with that, he disappeared, leaving Sora confused and furious.

He clutched his fist's and ran down the back stairs of the tower.

* * *

 **A/N: ANND FIN! Oh man..it's been so long since I've updated! I feel so sorry..and sorry if this is not longer! My brain just CANNOT comprehend that I NEED TO WRITE LONGER THAN THIS.**

 **Sora: yeah and have a script..**

 ***Smacks***

 **Sora: ouch..**

 **Vanitas: So what's with the sappy me? I mean I don't really mind I just hate it a bit..**

 **ShipAuthor: Weelll..you see- well um its just-..AH forget it, I ain't got nothing.**

 **Vanitas: I like how I'm menacing though..**

 **Sora: Rate and Review! Don't forget to follow as well!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ShipAuthor: I hope you enjoy this chapter of Wonder Twins!**

 **Ventus: ShipAuthor does NOT own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney!**

 **Sora: Onto the chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Seeing the Opposite**_

Donald and Goofy walked the main streets of Twilight Town, they asked everyone except Hayner and his gang, along with Seifer.

"We should find Hayner, he might have seen em'!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Seen who?" Speak of the devil.

Turning around, Donald and Goofy smiled. There was Hayner's gang, perfect!

"We're looking for Sora, and we've wondered if you seen him!" Donald yelled.

Hayner put a finger to his chin.

"Now that I think about it-"

"We saw Sora head to the clock tower, but when we went to say hi.. He was acting kinda strange. Like not entirely himself..in a way." Olette cut in through Hayner.

Hayner pouted at Olette while looking at her, and Pence snickered in the back.

"Hmm..Thanks you guys! We'll be sure to say hi to him for you again!" Goofy smiled, and him and Donald ran to the Clock Tower.

* * *

Sora walked out of the Train Station, hands behind his head.

'Maybe we should apologize to Hayner and them..for ignoring them..' Roxas recommended.

Sora nodded, "Yeah..that was a bit low of me. I just don't feel like..being me." Roxas frowned, and so did Sora.

Sora walked towards the entrance of the Train Station and he heard a familiar..quack.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy said in unison.

Sora smiled and went up to hug them, them doing the same.

"Sora we looked everywhere for you!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yeah, we were really worried! Hyuk." Goofy said, pointing to himself.

Sora smiled at the both of them.

"Sorry to worry you guys so much.." The duo nodded their heads.

"Its okay! Let's get to Sid's tower, Kairi and Riku are waiting for you! -Oh! And Lea!" Donald said, Goofy adding in the Lea part.

Sora nodded with a faint smile, following his two animal friends.

* * *

A cloaked figure walked up to a transparent path, along with an old man next to him.

"So what now Xehanort? We lead the brat here?"

Xehanort nodded.

"In a way, yes. Now, be off to do whatever in your free time. I must speak with the boy. _.face to face_."

Xigbar looked at him in shock.

"But his friends are gonna be crowding him! How are you going to do that?!"

Turning around, Xehanort said, "By leading him off his path.."

And with that, he left out a huge dark corridor. Leaving Xigbar to himself.

" _Hmph.._ "

* * *

Sora walked inside the tower, following behind the magician and guard duo.

Soon enough they reached the top, and walked into the door.

"Sora!" Sora turned his head to see Riku and Kairi standing there with wide grins, and Sora walks to them.

"Hey!" Sora smiled, hugging his two friends who hugged back.

"Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy..-" Yen Sid started, everyone looked over.

"Please leave the room until it's fit to come back, I must speak with his majesty and Sora." Everyone told to leave nodded their heads, and walked out.

"What is it Master Yen Sid?" Mickey spoke out first a little while after the others left.

Sora watched in curiosity as Yen Sid turned his head towards Mickey.

"I believe there are some things, that would concern not only me." Mickey got the message and looked to Sora, so did Yen Sid.

"Wait, what?"

"Sora, have you felt.. _off_ lately?" Sora looked at Mickey who asked the question.

"Umm. A little bit.."

"When did you feel off?" Mickey asked again.

"Uhh..a few days after the exam." Yen Sid looked at Sora sternly, as Sora looked to the ceiling, hands on head.

"Sora..Have you met anyone who gives off a feeling of darkness just by looking at them?"

Sora thought for a few seconds.

"I remember running into Xigbar..but halfway through the fight-" Yen Sid stopped Sora.

"I already know about that..But who else?" Sora put a finger to his chin and thought real hard, as Mickey and Yen Sid waited patiently for the boy to answer.

"I-" Yen Sid and Mickey jumped up a bit, ready to hear what he had to say.

"I remember..someone. I don't remember it clearly..but I remember him. He had..black hair, and a full body suit that was red and black." Sora said, trying his hardest to remember details.

"When did you see him!" Mickey yelled as he took a quick glance at Yen Sid in worry and back.

"Well..this wasn't recent, actually it was from when me and Riku were kids. I was playing alone on the beach and I heard talking on the bridge leading to the small island with the Paopu Fruit. Two people stood up there, but the one that stuck out to me was the guy in black in red. Even at a young age I could see he wasn't a good guy.." Yen Sid glared at Sora, who was looking into space, trying to remember more.

"What about the other person?" Mickey asked.

"Hmm..well, I can remember blond hair..and light." Mickey nodded his head.

"Well Yen Sid?"

Yen Sid stroked his beard, "It may appear..that you had seen the conversation of two keyblade wielders..one made of light, who was Ventus, and the other..made of pure darkness, was Vanitas."

Sora looked at Yen Sid surprised. The names sounded so familiar..but no matter how hard he tried, he could not recall them.

"I think it's time to tell you the story, of one of my apprentices three students.. You might need to take a seat."

* * *

Donald tapped his foot on the grass impatiently.

"When are they gonna be done!" Riku looked at Donald.

"There's absolutely no telling. Most likely there's another test for Sora to take to become closer of being a Keyblade Master." Kairi shrugged her shoulders.

"Or maybe missions!" Goofy exclaimed excitingly.

The door to the tower opened, as Sora walked out.

"Sora! What happened!" Donald asked, ready for details if a new mission or world were prepared to be set for.

"It's mostly personal business Donald.." Sora said smirking and scratching the back of his head.

Donald sighed in defeat, two hours of waiting just for that answer.

"You could always tell me." Riku said, walking up to Sora with his hands in his pockets.

"Well..not really, I gotta go to Radiant Gardenia for a bit, so try to keep yourselves busy without me!" Sora said smiling and waving as he walked towards his ship.

Riku pouted, why leave him and Kairi out the fun?

Donald stopped on the ground angrily in the background while Goofy tries to calm him down.

Sora being there always made things interesting.

* * *

"Why Radiant Garden?"

"Because, the boy will be there..and alone."

"No way, _Pfft_. Like I would ever believe he is alone."

Xehanort smirked evilly.

"Without his friends, he has no summons..without summons he is one..and since he is one,- leaves me to see him." Xigbar rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll just do my own thing and wait for you to get back-" Before talking more, Xehanort already had disappeared.

"Ooof couurse. Leave Xigbar to do the rest of the dirty work while big man goes off and parades, woohoo!" Xigbar says sarcastically.

* * *

Sora walked down a new street he didn't recognized. This was told to be the street where Sora could find a special shop for Keyblade Armor, or so what Yen Sid told him.

Sora didn't understand why Yen Sid would tell him this and not the others, seems unfair..

Looking around, only houses and possible small shops.

A sign stood up at one building that caught his eye, which was that of a armor chestpiece and behind it a very faint keyblade.

'Maybe that's the place? Other signs have the other armor we aren't looking for and this sign has a keyblade..' Roxas pointed out to Sora.

"Maybe.." Sora replied, walking up to the buildings door.

Knocking twice, he wondered if anyone was there..

Turning around and taking one step the door flew open and Sora was quickly nabbed and pulled inside.

"Woah!" Sora exclaimed as he was fully inside the building and the door closed infront of him.

Spun around Sora came face to face with a serious and angry looking bearded and bald headed man.

"What do you want kid?!" The man spat angrily.

"U-um, I was l-looking for a place to find, _ahem_ , keyblade armor? Master Yen Sid told me to come here and give you this when I came here.." Sora mentioned and pulled a piece of special armor cloth out of his red pocket.

The man took it, and soon started to snicker, which busted out into laughing.

"So the old man is still teaching some youngsters! Come this way young lad, sorry for scarin' yah!" Sora nodded and followed the man to a huge workshop.

"Now lets see here.." The man said as he took the cloth, which unnoticed by Sora, was a note clipped to it.

"Mhm..oh okay..-" The man grumbled reading the note and Sora looked around. Varieties of Keyblades and Keyblade Armor pieces strung the walls. All looked as if they were very, very well taken care of.

"So earlier, Yen Sid mentioned that your name was Mr. Kenarthilo, right?" The man looked at Sora and smiled.

"You got that right young lad! I see what Yen Sid has planned for yah, let's see here..I believe I have something already made like that..wait here for a few seconds!" Mr. Kenarthilo exclaimed as he ran inside the door that had a sign planted on it saying, ' _Blacksmith Only_!.

Sora looked around some more, every keyblade and armor piece had so many significant details on them, that could only say a master blacksmith put these together.

Sora snapped his head to the ' _Blacksmith Only'_ door when he heard clutters fall and make noises.

Mr. Kenarthilo walked out, with a big black box **(HEHE Reference to something?)** in his arms.

Sora ran over to help the man from knocking anything and everything over, and helped him settle it on a nearby counter.

"Thanks lad, now in here..is exactly what you are be needin'." Mr. Kenarthilo said as he unlocked the boxes..many locks.

Sora questioned why it had many locks, but looked over to the man as he was ready to open it.

"This is one of my proudest creations..it belonged to another keyblade wielder like yourself long long ago..sadly that man is no longer who everyone thought he was, and this was returned to me. I fixed it up to it's old conditions and it's been sitting here, as I have seen no one who would fit it.." Mr. Kenarthilo said as he slowly grabbed and lifted the armor piece out of the huge black box.

Sora gasped, it wasn't an arm piece or even belt pieces he has seen before. The armor piece was 1/4 of a chest piece, and it was black and blue, a silver crown with white wings sat as a decoration in the middle of the piece. Mr. Kenarthilo looked at Sora and then the armor piece.

"We may have to find some new clothes so this can fit right..Ah ha! Wait right here!" Mr. Kenarthilo hurried to the back after placing the chestpiece on the table. Sora looked at it with wonder.

Mr. Kenarthilo rushed back in the room with another small black box in hand.

"These clothes are almost the exact same from the guy who wore that piece with pride. It may be just to your liking though!" Sora looked over in curiosity as he was handed the set of clothes given.

"Try them on in the room over there and let's see how it all fits together! Go on now lad!" Sora nodded his head with a smirk and went into the door labeled ' _Fitting Rooms_ '.

'Guess this place use to be where clothes were sold.' Roxas bumped in to say something.

"Yeah, looks like that doesn't it." Sora said, putting on the final touches of the outfit, and after slapping the grey wristbands on, he stood up.

These clothes were not as black as his other ones, but not as colorful.

It was a grey tank top which fitted snug on his torso, with a black belt that went above his hips, along with very dark grey pants that almost looked like his last ones but more thinner. His boots were like combat boot's that were black and fit perfectly, unlike his clown shoes. And finally he had long silver colored arm bands that went from his wrist almost up to his elbow. **(Basically Young Xehanort's outfit at Destiny Islands before the black coat)**

'Little bland, no?' Sora smiled at Roxas' comment.

"I know how to fix it." Sora said and he detached the yellow belt's from his original outfit, and after a little bit, he finally made the decision of the yellow belts being around the lower half of his torso down to below his hips. His red pocket he attached to the right leg where his pocket was on his other outfit. He even took his gloves and put them on as well.

'There you go Sora, that's one way to use your brain..' Roxas said smirking, even though Sora couldn't see that.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled

Roxas snickered in Sora's head, Sora looking a bit peeved.

"Whatever, let's go and see what Mr. Kenarthilo thinks." Sora mentioned and walked out the 'Fitting Room' with the rest of his other clothes and shoes in hand.

"Now that's called improvisin'! I like the yellow belts!" Mr. Kenarthilo mentioned with a smile, and grabbed the black armor chestpiece.

"There we go- fit's yah like a glove!" Mr. Kenarthilo smiled at his handy work and Sora looked in a nearby mirror.

'You don't actually look half bad Sora, besides looking a bit emo..' Sora smiled at Roxas' first comment, and frowned, a bit peeved again at the last part.

"Thanks Mr. Kenarthilo-" Sora started turning to the bald man.

"How much for it? I mean this is really hard work an-" Mr. Kenarthilo stopped the boy by raising his hand.

"It's yours to keep lad, if it's ever someone from Yen Sid 'imself, then I'd be glad to help out! Now get goin', plenty of heartless to catch, ey?" Mr. Kenarthilo smiled, making a grabbing motion in the air with his hand.

Sora smiled and walked towards the door, bag on his back with his other clothes and shoes. Waving good-bye to Mr. Kenarthilo he walked out.

"This is defiantly a place to show to Riku and Kairi once I'm done here." Sora thought aloud.

Sora smiled and walked down the street, tracking to see if any heartless were around, since after he was told to get armor, this was the second thing to do.

"Nice look. It actually suits you." Sora turned around to the familiar voice, and saw Cloud standing behind him.

Sora smiled proudly, "Thanks!" doing his natural Sora stance.

Could coughed a laugh and smiled a bit, walking over to Sora and ruffing a hand on his head.

"Cya kid, if I see any heartless I'll give you five seconds to come over before I beat them all." Sora smirked at Cloud.

"Not unless I finish them off first, cya!" Sora yelled to Could who was already walking away.

' _Might as well see what the other's think as well._ ' Sora thought to himself and smiled at the idea, heading to Merlin's house..iiiff he didn't get lost first.

"Darnit, knew I should've grabbed an updated map when I was last here." Sora pouted, his bag now on only one shoulder, his right **(The new stuff yadayada, all the kids are doing it lol)** and his armor piece fitting snug on his left shoulder. **(In all honestly it was taking up like the whole left side of his torso both front and back LOL)** Sora smiled and looked at his crown necklace while walking.

Sora looked up alarmed as he heard the familiar sound of wiping and twirling wind, as he looked all around him. Heartless popped up through each of the dark swirls below them in the ground.

Sora summoned his keyblade Void Gear and got in a ready position. The shadows leaped at him while the Neo Shadows stayed put along with the Soldier's.

He sprinted forwards towards some of the leaping darkness', and swung his keyblade, using fire every now and then to make them pop out of the ground. Soon the Neo Shadow's jumped forward and tried to attack Sora, only to be sliced in half by the gear's.

Sora, doing a back flip, dodged two Neo Shadow's coming at him at once, and once his feet touched the ground, he quickly crouched and launched himself forward, ridding three of the Neo Shadow's.

More Shadow's and Neo Shadow's appeared along with some Rhapsodies, Kingdom Hearts did he hate those things..

Jumping up he got two Fire Rhapsodies with ice, and blasted the Ice one's with fire, while dodging the Neo Shadow's.

His new clothes really helped him move more freely, yeah the armor was a little uncomfortable, but no doubt he would get use to it, Sora thought.

Sora kept dodging and swinging his keyblade, more and more kept coming.

Soon enough even Large Body's spawned.

Sora jumped above the Large Body's head, and used Sonic blade to slice through the back of the heartless in front of him, and sprinted to another, doing a flip over them and launching forward, knocking them down in one hit.

Hearing a Neo Shadow pop up from the ground behind him, Sora doing a back flip, flipped his keyblade around to where it went from the top down of the Neo, slicing it too, in half.

Using more magic on the Large Body's, Sora managed his best against everything at a time.

It was almost a little over an hour before Sora finished up with the last Shadow.

"Man..this is a lot more tougher on my own." Sora said plopping himself onto the ground, wiping the bead of sweat from his forehead.

'Perhap's you should take an Elixir and start heading toward's Merlin's. The quicker we can get to him, the less we have to fight that much.' Roxas suggested.

"Yeah, sound's like a plan." Sora said as he popped open a small bottle of Elixir, chugging down what was left of the bottle from the fight in Twilight Town.

"Never really expected so many in the same place though.." Sora stated as he stood up, dusting himself off and feeling refreshed.

'Yeah..that is a bit strange, but I bet it was a lot worse before this place was even destroyed.' Roxas thought.

"Hmm..but back then, there were plenty of other keyblade wielder's, not just a small group." Sora said as he walked down the street heading to Merlin's.

Not even halfway and Sora heard the wisp of wind again behind him.

Summoning Void Gear he spun around quickly, expecting more heartless.

"A corridor..?" Sora stood confused, but that soon turned into shock from who walked out of it.

Xehanort smiled as he stepped outside of the corridor, which soon dispersed behind him.

"Hello Sora." Sora got into a defensive stance.

Xehanort looked at Sora with curiosity. The boy's wardrobe had changed exponentially. And not only that, but with an armo-

Xehanort's cold eyes turned into shocked ones.

"What, surprised? Didn't think you would be, is it because of the armor?" Sora once more got into a stance prepared to fight.

"Where did you get that armor piece and clothing boy?" Sora looked at Xehanort confusingly.

Why would a man of darkness get caught up in something so simple as a piece of armor and clothing?

"I got it from somewhere special, the man there thought the armor piece and outfit suited me. It was a bit bland so I fixed it up with some stuff from my old clothing. But this isn't about fashion..why are you here!" Sora yelled.

Xehanort smirked.

"Doesn't look half bad my boy." Xehanort also took in notice of Sora's keyblade.

He almost looked just like-...

Xehanort came to the realization. Of course, the boy held so much light but Xehanort was blind **(PUN)** to see that what he was looking for was the soon to be member.

Laughing, Xehanort summoned his keyblade and rushed forward.

Sora jumped back, doing a back flip and dashing to one side so Xehanort couldn't hit him.

With a yell Sora lunged forward and two keyblade's clashed, as Sora desperately tried not to get hit with the old master's keyblade.

Xehanort however jumped back, leaving Sora to jump back as well.

"Giving up?" Sora said with a smirk.

"No-" Xehanort smiled.

"Actually I want to talk." Sora raised an eyebrow.

"There's something I've been thinking about since your exams.. Isn't it funny of how after that, everyone seems to not really care about you?" Xehanort said with a sly smile.

"What..do you mean? My friends are always there for me, even since the exams!" Sora stated, clenching a fist in the air.

"Then where are they?" Sora drooped at this comment.

Now that he thinks about it, his friend's never really..come around, anymore. If that's how you phrase it.

Even though Sora frowned he didn't want to give in to the old man's statements.

"It's funny, how friends work. It's almost like Summer and Winter." Sora really raised an eyebrow at that.

"Everyone loves Summer, Summer is the time when things get heated up, but when time comes to Winter, everyone sheds themselves away from it. Almost ignoring it. For so much lost it's beauty..in the daytime. At night, those who are rebellious come out in the end and enjoy it for what destruction it may have caused, or mistakes. And then Summer comes back along, and melts aaall of it away, bringing happiness back. In a way, you were like Summer, but like the weather..people can turn cold really fast. Like your friends." Sora stared at Xehanort for a while after that. Sora was basically speechless. Were his friends really ignoring him because he failed?

"You've felt guilty about that exam from the start..but it was all because they pulled you out of a land you were ready to dive into, to become strong!" Xehanort emphasizing the 'strong' part by clutching one fist into a ball.

"But they ' _saved'_ you from being what you truly are. A being of dar-" Before Xehanort could finished the sentence, Sora lunged forward, hitting Xehanort's arm with the keyblade, as Sora stands up from his crouched position behind him.

"They saved me from a mistake. They saved me from what would've be disastrous. They saved me..from you!" Sora turned around, tears begging to come out of his eyes. Was the words the old man saying really getting to him. He's heard this almost many times before..so why now?

Xehanort smiled and turned around to face the young boy in grey.

"Then show me..that you survive without them. Show me how strong you are WITH your friends. Show me your true power!" Xehanort yelled and all went dark around both him and Sora.

Sora looked around, he was in a huge dome of darkness.

Xehanort lunged forward at Sora, who managed to block the attack with his keyblade in time.

Doing a flip back to get away from Xehanort, Sora prepared himself for another attack.

Xehanort lunged forward once more and knocked Sora into the air with an uppercut from his keyblade.

Sora was always told the Xehanort was on a level of that beyond the Masters, and not even into five minutes, Sora was exhausted.

'Sora! Try the armor, NOW!' Roxas yelled.

"Oh right! Here we go!" Sora yelled as he slammed his palm onto the bright blue ' _button_ ' that rested under the crown and wings. Sora was engulfed by a blinding light, Xehanort backing off to witness the armors transformation.

' _Just how I remembered it.._ ' Xehanort thought with a frown.

Soon the light was gone, and it was almost as if Sora wasn't visible at all. His armor was mostly black, but the spots that would have had shade are a very visible dark blue. He had a blue cape and his helmet look like that of a royal guards. The crown with wings grew larger as it now rested in the middle of his torso, the same height where his heart was. The lower torso had yellow outlines of where the belts were on Sora's clothes. The bag Sora had had dissapeared **(WOOPS)** but at this point, he could care less. The void gear fit in perfect as the lower parts of his arms and legs consisted of blue and red patterns, his gloves on his original outfit turning into small bright red and blue gears situated in the armor with blue eyes in the middle of both of them.

Xehanort was almost shocked. But soon he shook out of it and lunged forward, he could feel darkness almost pooling out of the boy's armor.

"Alright, this is what I call armor!" Sora exclaimed as he blocked Xehanort's attack and pushed him backwards.

Sora and Xehanort clashed keyblades, almost at lightning speeds. Sora couldn't believe he was actually face to face with someone of pure darkness and is a keyblade master!

But he couldn't focus on that now..he had to fight!

"You are still weak boy! You still know nothing!" Xehanort yelled as he struck the left side of Sora's helment.

"AHH!" Sora screamed in pain as he looked down. Half of his helmet is now broken in half, the right side carrying hard cracks from the impact. Good thing after awhile the armor regenerates itself.

Sora felt he could blackout there..his head had a bit of blood pulling down it, and he could hear Xehanorts laughter, taunting him to go further.

' _ **Let me handle this Sora! Let me take the lead!**_ ' The voice was firm and tough..nothing like Roxas'.

 _'I don't know who you are..but I can't-_ ' The voice cut Sora's thought off.

' _ **Just let me help!**_ ' Sora felt himself slipping from consciousness.

* * *

Xehanort looked down at the boy laying on the ground and smiled.

"Look's like I may have knocked you down to hard..oh well, so long as your alive.." Xehanort crouched down to grab the boy but stopped. A strand of darkness swirled around the boys head.

"What is -!" Xehanort jumped back as golden eyes looked from the boy's eyes.

"Vanitas?" ' _Sora_ ' smirked.

" **Maybe..or maybe your just seeing the true side of anger!** " Unversed popped up around ' _Sora_ ' as Xehanort looked in awe.

' _So the boy is connected to Vanitas..this is to good!_ ' Xehanort thought with a prideful smirk.

' _Sora_ ' lunged forward and struck at Xehanorts side, but was also hit in the side as well.

Both exchanging pain, both stood up again after lunging at each other.

' _Sora_ ' lunged again, determined to beat Xehanort.

Xehanort still recovering from the harsh blow, gets hit again in the back by the Void Gear.

" **Listen you old coot..** " Xehanort looked up in pain at ' _Sora_ '.

" **This kid is mine to try and taint with darkness, not you.** " ' _Sora_ ' stated as he turned around, standing and facing down on Xehanort's crouching body.

" **Which means if you try to come near him again..** " Once more pools appeared from the darkness surrounding 'Sora'.

" **You'll get butchered by me. The kid will not remember this experience, but I will. And when I get the chance..IF, I get the chance..I will tell him more about who you are..sure the kid has your old armor and even clothing..but you gave them up along with your light..** " Xehanort almost fully recovered, standing up and looking at ' _Sora_ ' with cold eyes.

"Even though you threaten me..I will still have the X-Blade, even if that mean's using the boy as a new vessel..I will live on." Xehanort claimed and he stood up completely, looking as if though he was never harmed.

' _Sora_ ' making a ' _hmph_ ' sound watched as Xehanort retreated into a corridor of darkness, and the dome going with him.

' _Sora_ ' was back in Radiant Gardenia.

' _ **Well..time for you to take back control..you can heal yourself. Sora..**_ ' Vanitas finally stated as his eyes closed, only to be reopened but not with amber eyes, but with sky blue.

"What just..happened." Sora thought to himself. He was fighting with Xehanort but at the same time he wasn't..

Sora's armor faded into light as it went back into it's chestpiece state. His bag was back as well..thank goodness.

* * *

" _Vanitas! Why did you say that!_ "

" **Say what?** "

" _That you were the only one to TAINT Sora!_ "

" **Oh yeah that..But at least I kicked Xehanort's butt.** "

" _Yeah, AND THREATEN TO MAKE SORA TURN TO THE DARKNESS!_ "

" **Hey at least there will be a mini-me!.. In a way.** "

" _Vanitas I can't believe you sometimes!_ "

" **WELL SORRY IF I'M NOT PERFECT! _'MOM!_** '"

" _VANIIITAS!_ " Ventus yelled as he chased Vanitas down around the platform they currently were stationed on.

* * *

 **A/N: wow! I hope this was enjoyable for you guys! I am SOSOSOSOSOSO SOOOO sorry I haven't updated IN A MONTH! H-O-L-Y CRAP!**

 **Sora: Yeah..you do that a lot.**

 **ShipAuthor: Shhhh not a looott..a little though.**

 **Ventus: Stop procrastinating Shi.**

 **ShipAuthor: Shi?**

 **Ventus: Short for Ship.**

 **Vanitas: Yo, anyone seen my gameboy? Annd my pokemon cartridge?**

 ***Sora throws pokemon game at Vanitas***

 **Vanitas: Thanks lil sky.**

 **Sora: My name isn't lil sky! I'm not even little..WE ARE THE SAME AGE!**

 **Ventus: Technically we are 15 years, if not 16 years older than you.**

 **Sora: wait... WHAAAAAAAAAT.**

 **ShipAuthor: Anyways! I think the battle with Xehanort I didn't do to bad on! And ooohh Xehanort had an armor piece? :O I never knew.**

 **Young Xehanort: Well yes, I had when in my apprentice days at Daybreak Town.**

 **ShipAuthor: Now I need to make a fanfic on that! EEEEE**

 **Sora: Stop her! She's going fan crazy!**

 **Ventus: I wouldn't..**

 **Vanitas (from distance): NAH!**

 ***ShipAuthor rolls on floor in happy tears***

 **ShipAuthor: NEW IDEAS NEW IDEAS! HEHE! Oh and guys! Please vote what you want me to call Sora when he's being possessed by Vanitas!**

 **1\. Sky (Sky is the english translation for Sora)**  
 **2\. Vanra (Sounds girly lol)**  
 **3\. Soitas (Idk why but this looks spanish)**  
 **4\. Vaniso (Sounds like a pokemon huehue)**

 **Sora: HEY!**

 **Vanitas: I like 4.**

 **ShipAuthor: Knew you would..anyways! Don't forget to follow :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**ShipAuthor: And the winner for Sora/Vanitas' name issss... *drumroll please***

 **NUMBER 3! However I'm adding in an 'r' to make is Soritas! Hope you enjoy! Who would like to do the honors?**

 **Riku: ShipAuthor does not own Square Enix or Disney or any of the characters in it. Except that blacksmith Sora visited.**

 **ShipAuthor: Thank you! And yes I do own the Blacksmith Mr. Kenarthilo, but before we start, I must reply to a guest's comment from the last chapter!**

 **Libra-no-ninja9:**  
 **Yen Sid and Mickey are a little dumb in your fic, Sora was almost captured by Xigbar, and they still let him go alone in Radiant Gardenia ? Fortunatelly, Vanitas was here to save the day. Great chapter by the way**

 **Alright I will respond to this as best as I can.**

 **Sora was sent alone because the location was specifically supposed to be secret. And since Leon and his friends are there taking care of Radiant Gardenia as well, Sora would/will be safe.**

 **Now anyways, onto the chapter! This time it's Riku's time to shine! :D -**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Master**

"C'mon Kairi! Put more of your magic into a built up attack!" Riku instructed as Kairi casted more magic his way, which was blocked by Reflegra.

"I'm trying!" Kairi yelled, and doing a twirl, raising her keyblade up high she casted Thunder.

Riku dodged all but one of the strikes, and swung forward, readying his keyblade for an up close attack.

Kairi looked behind in time to block Riku's attack with her keyblade as well. Both pushing off each other's keyblades to other sides of the room.

Both breathed heavily, getting tired.

"Take a break?" Kairi nodded, and both walked out of the training room of Yen Sid's tower.

"Still don't know how he can make it look as if there aren't more than one room in this tower..." Kairi says questionably.

Riku snickered.

"Magic."

Both walked to the front doors of the castle, getting fresh air.

"I wonder when Sora will be back..it's been a couple hours." Kairi thought aloud.

Riku looked over at her and back into the sky.

"Dunno..Mickey said it was a bit of a private, self earning mission...or something like that." Riku explained, putting a finger to his chin to think.

Both keyblade weilder's turn to the door, hearing it open.

"Hey Lea!" Kairi says happily, and Riku waves at the Ex-Nobody.

"Sup. Sora back yet or we still gonna wait and not do anything?" Riku laughed as Lea leaned against the wall next to him.

"Hopefully..but knowing that knuckle head, no telling.." Riku replies.

All of them share a short laugh.

"So..wanna go to Radiant Garden?" Lea asked the two.

"Not until Sora comes back. We can visit Twilight Town or something. And it's Gardenia, by the way." Lea rolled his eyes at Riku. Smart mouth..

"Well who says we can't break the rules just a little?" Lea says, standing up straight from his position, lifting his arms up to exagerate the moment of speaking.

"The rules?" Kairi responds.

"Ah, well have your fun here. I'm gonna go to Radiant 'Gardenia', and have some fun..Cya!" Lea said, waving to behind him as he walks off.

Riku looks at Kairi, raising an eyebrow, and Kairi looks at Riku.

Smiling wide, Kairi jumped up from sitting and ran after Lea to their Gummi Ship. Riku rolled his eyes and ran after the two of them.

"Next stop, Radiant Gardenia!" Lea said with a smile.

Riku, jumping into the pilot seat smiled, and soon they were blasting off into the sky.

* * *

An hour later, the Master and his friends arrived to Radiant Gardenia, landing in the outskirts of town.

"Alright gang, first to see Leon and them, then we can look to see if Sora's still here. He might even be with Leon already." Riku exclaimed as he and the others jumped out, smiling in agreement to him.

Riku and the gang walked for a few minutes, before stumbling upon the middle center of Radiant Gardenia.

"This brings back memories." Lea says quietly, but the two others hear it.

Nodding, Kairi looked forward and walked straight. The other two followed shortly behind her.

"If I remember correctly-, Mickey told me Heartless are supposed to be less around here, but that doesn't mean we keep our gaurd down. One slip up and the Heartless will jump." Kairi and Lea nodded at Riku.

"Well..let's go see Leon and them! It will be good to finally meet them!" Kairi jumped with joy.

All smiling, they headed towards Merlin's house through one of the many alley's. What they didn't know..is that Sora was still passed out in the alley behind them, laying on the ground.

They knocked on Merlin's door, and the old wizard opened with a smile.

"Welcome here young wielders! Now-now make yourselves at home!" The old wizard greeted, letting the three teenagers in. Cid was still in his usual place at the computer in the right hand corner of the room. Typing away on his enormous keyboard.

The three keyblade wielders sat at a nearby table, drinking some tea the old wizard had made for them.

Leon and at least two others would be by to visit later so the three stayed.

Not to long after, like 15 minutes, Leon, Yuffie, and Arieth walked in through the door.

"Who are you guys? Oh wait! You're Riku and Kairi! Sorry I don't know you other dude, nice hair though!" All three smiled at Yuffie and her energetic antic's.

"Names Lea, got it memorized?" Lea said, poking his head a couple times.

Leon walked up to the three while Arieth and Yuffie went to check on Cid.

"So you three are Keyblade wielders? Like Sora, right?" The group nodded at Leon.

"I'm still learning..and so is Lea, but Riku is a Master!" Riku blushed faintly and played to compliment off.

"I may be a Master, but don't think you two can't be either one day." Kairi and Lea smiled, while Leon smirked at the three.

He could definitely tell, these were Sora's friends alright.

"Well, we have to get going. We said we visit you and some others and then head off to see Sora. He is still here right?" Riku asked Leon.

Leon nodded his head.

"I didn't see him, but Cloud came and told me Sora was here, taking care of some of the heartless in the East Sector. You'll probably still find him there." Kairi nodded in thanks for the directions, as Riku and Lea were already headed out the door. Kairi ran after the two, closing the huge wooden door on the way out.

* * *

Sora picked himself up off the stone road, groaning as he rose.

" _Cure!_ " Sora yelled, casting the reliable healing magic.

Sora felt immediately 10 times better, and breathed in, trying to recollect his thoughts and memories before he got knocked out.

"Let's see.." He started, putting a hand to his chin.

"I was fighting Xehanort in what could've been the realm of darkness..then, right when I felt like I was going to die..I get knocked out. I know I didn't die because I still feel the pounding in my head from Xehanort's beating.. Agh.." Sora spoke, rubbing his head, trying to brush off the dry blood.

"That's going to leave a bruise..even though I healed myself.." Sora started walking forwards, still rubbing his head.

He was surprised Xehanort didn't kill him..whatever happened, Xehanort left him alone. That, or he beat him..which would be impossible.

A few minutes of walking and Sora was STARVING, with all capitals!

Sora looked in his backpack _(which was surprisingly still on his back)_ and found a couple thousand munny from the battles with the Heartless. Smiling, Sora looked around for a small cafe, or even just a Market Stand.

He heard running footsteps behind him, however Sora shrugged it off as other people in the street. Which suddenly was half crowded up ahead.

"SORA!" He heard his name where the running could be heard behind him, and he turned around.

There were his three friends, Lea, Kairi, and...Riku.

* * *

 **A/N: IM GONNA LEAVE IT ON A CLIFFIE BECAUSE IM MEAANN HUEHUHEUHE! But wooo! Finally got this wrote! And yes it's not a chapter in Sora's view, but you gotta change it up every now and then.**

 **Sora: She took a month of vacation from writing!**

 **ShipAuthor: It wasn't a month! It was 3 weeks...**

 **Ventus/Sora: EXACTLY!**

 **ShipAuthor: Stay outta dis! HISSSSSS**

 **Vanitas: Rate and review, before S.A kills Ventus and Sora for teasing her.**

 **ShipAuthor: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DEMONS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So..who's ready to see the reaction of Riku and the other's to Sora's new look? Let's get ready..to REEADD! YAAYY!**

 **Vanitas: ShipAuthor does not own Kingdom Hearts or Disney, or Square Soft, or Sqaure Enix, or-**

 **ShipAuthor: SHADDUP**

 **Let's move on..shall we ^-^**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: New Look**

Riku, Kairi, and Lea looked at Sora with amazement.

Sora looked completely different..and more mature looking with the outfithe has on. What stood out the most, especially with Riku, was the Chest Piece, black and blue armor.

"H-hey..guys." Sora said. Kairi smiled and blushed faintly while looking at Sora in amazement.

"Where did you get those clothes Sora? You look different." Lea mentions, putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh! W-well the armor piece was part of the ' _mission_ ' I was assigned to by Sid. But in order to make sure it would stay on, I had to have a change of clothes..." Sora looked at the trio for approval.

"Looks fine with me." All three said in unison and Sora smiled at that.

"Sorry I couldn't tell you guys where I was going..Yen Sid told me not to tell anyone where it was." Riku nodded in understanding.

The four walked down the alley into the center, going towards the crumbling castle.

"What are we doing here?" Sora asked.

Kairi turned around to face him, "We talked at Merlin's place, they said that the castle has some documents on Kingdom Hearts and some of our enemies. Not organization XIII, but definitely the others." Sora nodded, the two ran up the stairs to catch up to Riku and Lea. Dang they walk fast.

"So..did you see it?" Lea whispered to Riku, glancing at Sora and Kairi who were a good few feet away behind them.

"What do you mean?" Riku whispered back, raising an eyebrow.

"The red on Sora's forehead..it's dry blood." Riku's eyes widen under his white bangs, and glanced back behind them. Now that Lea mentions it..Sora did have some dried blood on his forehead. The crisp dark red must pass right through Kairi's eyes.

"Maybe some troubles with the heartless?" Riku suggested, praying to Kingdom Hearts that Sora didn't run into an actual person of darkness with harmful intents.

"Heartless are known to go for the heart, or knock you out. Not damage you so bad they make you bleed. Especially on the head.." Lea looked worryingly at Riku, wondering what the Keyblade Master was thinking.

"For now..let's ignore it. Once Sora's away from Kairi I'll pull him aside and ask, but not right now. We don't need Kairi worrying, if she isn't already.." The red-head nodded at him, making a zipping motion on his lips with his fingers, promising to keep silent.

The group reached the top after a few minutes..who realized there we so many stairs?!

Riku turned to the other three, and opened his mouth to speak.

"There's _SUPPOSED_ to be document's in here from Ansem's research. The notes Sora found from a lot of the past journeys help, but there are still so many answers left unanswered." Everyone nodded and began to walk inside.

Riku pointed for Kairi and Sora to go left, him and Lea go right, and they split up, going to different studies, offices, and libraries.

Sora sat down, and sighed heavily.

"We're never gunna find anyythiinngg!" Sora whined.

Kairi looked at Sora and rolled her eyes in amusement.

"It's only been a couple hours. There's at least a few libraries here, and we're halfway through this one. With both us working it goes faster- Hey I found something!" Wide eyes looked at Kairi and jumped up immediately, running to her.

"Look at this.." Kairi said, dusting off the cover.

"'The Heart's Inner Workings'?" Sora's interest peaked, and so did Kairi's. They both looked at each other, and almost as if they red each other's minds, they ran out the door hoping to find Riku and show him the discovery.

* * *

 **A/N: This was short, because I just got done moving (and my brain ain't workin') and we are planning on moving some more stuff up here, got Wifi at least so thats good. Next chapter will be from a different person's view, but at the end will tell (if not in between) more about what's happening right now.**

 **Anyways, the short on why they are looking for more documents: Yen Sid is hoping that by reading and learning about what Ansem the Wise has written, they can find out more about what Xehanort could be possibly planning now, since he is still alive. But by doing this, they will probably know more then they bargained for.**

 **Vanitas: That's anti-climatic..**

 **ShipAuthor: SHUDDUP**


	10. NOTICE

Anyone reading this! I have discontinued this story! BUT WITH KINGDOM HEARTS III ON THE LINE NEXT YEAR IN JANUARY, I WILL MAKE A NEW STORY! I've been wanting to write a different type of story for a long time and sad to say I won't continue this :,) But I hope you are not disappointed! Sometime this week I'll announce the story not only on here, but on my other discontinued stories! Hopefully you guys will enjoy something with better writing and vocabulary! Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

***runs***

 ***knocks down door***

 **ShipAuthor: I'M BACK BABIES!**

 **Okay so now I'm back and now I do not write like a twelve-year-old at a yaoi-con with no intelligence what so ever! I said this book was discontinued bUT I HAVE REDEEMED MYSELF, AND ACTUALLY SPELL CORRECTLY! ALSO, I LOVE USING UNECESSARY CAPITAL LETTERS BECAUSE I'M SCREAMING REAL LIFE-**

 ***REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

 **AND, I FORGOT WHAT I MEANT BY WRITING A NEW STORY SO NO NEW STORY ABOUT SOMETHING I FORGOT :D YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHEHEHEHEHHEGHGEHWYE *coughs***

 ***COUGH COUGH***

 **FFFFU-**

 **Sora: We'll be right back! But please enjoy the story! 3**

* * *

Riku continued to walk through the halls of books and geology, nothing catching interest for him. Sound soon picked up in Riku's ears and he spun around, as Sora and Kairi run toward him. Riku concerned, opened his mouth to ask his friend's if they were alright, but the two stopped him before he could speak.

"We found something!" They both said in sync, as Kairi shoved the book 'The Heart's Inner Works' in the silver haired teens face. Riku confused tilted his head to the side to look at the two behind the line of sight it blocked.

Glancing between the book and his friends, Riku took the book and opened it, reading its description. Kairi and Sora waited anxiously for his review, and they both jumped as Riku snapped his head up looking at his friends.

"The pages that seem to have any useful information are ripped out. Which means its not necessarily useful, but not useless. It must've been dangerous information to someone, so they tried to hide it…" Sora and Kairi flopped in defeat with a sigh. Riku frowned and slammed the book closed, dust flying as he did so.

"We should get going though. Night is falling, and I don't feel like being here when it's dark." Riku stated and turned heel, heading towards the exit. Kairi and Sora followed in suite.

Lea walked out of the East Hall, stretching tiringly. The red-head looked over towards the West Hall and groaned, walking toward the group of childhood friends.

"Riku there you are! I got so LOST and worried because I turned around and you weren't there!" The ex-organization member put his hands on his hips looking at Riku with annoyance.

Riku shrugged as an apology and headed towards the exit of the study, Sora running after him as Lea and Kairi walked behind the two.

Outside the group settled and talked about anything else interesting beside the ripped book Kairi and Sora had found minutes before. Lea pitched in about an observatory that was pretty much out of commission unless heavy tending was used.

After about an hour of walking around and chatting about other things than the study, the four keyblade wielders decided to call it a night, as the dusk came.

'Sora, why not test out the glider? You got the armor now.' Roxas finally putting his word in after being silent for the remainder of the day.

Sora thought for a minute as his friends headed toward the Gummi Ship, stopping in his tracks.

Riku turned around and soon the other two copied. "Sora what's wrong?" Riku concerned asked the brunette, who in response shook his head and smiled.

"Actually, I was thinking of trying out my armor and glider!" The teen smiled and did his signature relaxed pose, swinging his body to and fro gently.

The other three scrunched their faces in confusion and wonder. "What do you mean Sora?" Kairi asks, tilting her head only slightly.

"Well I'm pretty sure you all already know about my new attire and what not, well this piece- "Sora pauses pointing at his chest piece, "-is a piece of armor, and with my keyblade combined with it, I can pretty much go anywhere I want! And like the Gummi Ship, I can hyper drive to worlds I've visited to before!" Sora smiled in triumph as his friends looked with wide astonished eyes.

"W-Well if that's the case… I guess so." Riku replied with what came to mind, turning around and walking stiffly towards the Gummi Ship, the two rookie wielders following suite.

The Gummi Ship started up and slowly rose from the ground, Sora smiling and hitting his armor activation button. The black and blue armor appeared, and he summoned his keyblade, getting a running start and throwing his keyblade forward. Enveloping the keyblade in a light, which molded into a vehicular shape, a dark crimson red and dark navy were its colors, a blue glass eye donning it's front. Sora gasped in awe as his weapon turned into a beautiful motorcycle like vehicle.

He jumped on, and revved the right handle, using the left to go, but on mistake he revved it up too much and ending up soaring forward into the sky. Riku, Kairi, and Lee watched with worry and amazement. Riku snapping out of the distraction directed coordinates into the ship and pressing a blue button a portal appeared in front of the group and the soared through, with Sora slipping in last second.

As the friends all traveled in the hyper star tunnel, Sora yelled with excitement as he twirled around the Gummi Ship multiple times, his friends laughing at his antics. Eventually Sora rode his cycle in front of the Gummi Ship almost like a lead sled runner.

Not but a few minutes later they had reached their destination as Yen Sid's little island was visible from not too far away. The Gummi Ship slowed down to a stop and landed midair sideways, allowing the side door for the ship to open and the group step out onto the ground.

Sora slowed down the closer he got to the ground and a ball of light enveloped him, and he dropped to the ground a few feet away with the armor gone and keyblade de-summoned.

'You're a natural Sora!' Roxas exclaimed proudly and Sora smiled in success at his beautiful riding.

"Let's head inside." Riku said as he signaled others to come inside, and walking by Sora gave the brunette a thumbs up, which the teen was pleased and ran upfront to go inside first.

* * *

FEW HOURS EARLIER

* * *

The dark portal opened, and the wounded man walked out. Xigbar ran to Xehanort with worry. "What happened to you?!" The one-eyed man asked.

"The boy was more powerful than last time. But no matter… he and his 'friend' will soon join us. Whether or not he wants to…" Xehanort proclaimed slowly as he limped towards the entrance of the Castle That Never Was.

Xigbar scrunched his face in annoyance. First him, and now his boss. Who he THOUGHT was the strongest, even the eldest, of the Organization. Soon enough though the loyal old friend followed the 'old coot' back inside the castle.

* * *

 **A/N: Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! I can't say for sure when the next update will be but as you can tell I improved especially with grammar and detailing. HOPEFULLY my writing style is better as well.**

 **(Review if you want longer chapters :P)**  
 **Word Count: 1184**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welp this will be longer because I have now just realized my best chapter is like 5K words long so…YEY!**

 **LET'S GET RIIIGHT- into the fanfiction 😊 what? You thought I'd be keemstar? HELL NO!**

 **DISCLAIMER! There WILL be a scene in here and the normal font for them will NOT be used during scenes like that, just for future reference.**

* * *

After reporting to Yen Sid about the events of Ansem's study, the four keyblade wielders were sent to their signature rooms. While Riku, Kairi, and Lee slept with no care, Sora looked at his ceiling wide awake.

'I never took you for an insomniac.' Sora sighed at Roxas' comment. "I just can't sleep…something in the back of my mind keeps- "The brunette paused looking for the right word.

"-irking me… like an invisible force whispering inaudible sentences." Sora could feel Roxas' worry and the frown that came with it.

'Well hopefully that doesn't stop you, but maybe it's nothing?' Sora shook his head.

"I also can't stop thinking about the battle with Xehanort. Halfway through I'm knocked out and- that's it!" Sora sprang up from laying down.

"After that voice spoke to me! I blacked out and the first thing I heard when I woke up was, was to heal myself and to take back control. But since then I- that feeling has been resting in the back of my brain and my heart aches with it. Maybe there's someone else inside my heart… like you Roxas." Roxas worried now. He was usually very conscious when Sora was awake, but he had to admit if that was the case he himself might need to dive…

'Sora I could dive if you want. I just won't be here at all for a while. However, I'll do it once you're asleep so incase he takes control again nothing TO BAD happens.' Sora nodded at this plan and laid back down, closing his eyes.

It was another good 30 minutes before Sora was asleep, and Roxas sprang into action. After the battle with Xehanort darkness lingered in Sora's body, which went unnoticed by the host for hours. Roxas was even surprised that Riku didn't find anything different with Sora's scent… because he for sure didn't.

As Roxas concentrated he could feel the ground below him fall, as wind swept through his hair as fast as a train. He looked down to see another platform rise, but it was different then the rest of Sora's platforms. Sora was on it, but he was in the middle of what looked to be… him? And a raven-haired version of Sora. He prayed it wasn't Anti-Sora…

He landed soon enough as speed slowed down, and he gracefully landed on both feet. Looking ahead he instantly covered his ears in pain from a horrid screech.

"-DON'T CARE IF HE IS STILL OKAY! HE PROBABLY WON'T BE OKAY TOMORROW! OR EVEN AFTER TOMORROW! OR, OR…!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! I told you the brat is completely fine. Plus, I told that old coot to screw off somewhere else, so he won't be bothering him no more."

"Vanitas you do NOT UNDERSTAND! Just because you told Xehanort to go away doesn't mean he WON'T. COME. BACK! In fact-, you made SORA A BIGGER TARGET!"

"OH PLEASE! If I'm here like a said nothing will hurt the brat! But if you are so INTIMATE about Sora touching the dark side, why not TAKE HIM OVER YOURSELF!"

Roxas coughed which turned the two's head shakily over to him.

"A-am I interrupting something?"

Vanitas scoffed and walked to the ledge away from Ventus and the Ventus look-alike.

"How did- how did you get here?" Ventus asked walking toward his duplicate.

"I could sense it… Not as soon as I liked though. I sensed a faint darkness inside Sora's heart, very small to where I believe not even Riku could smell it." Roxas replied, which caused the older boy to sigh and slouch.

"Yeah, you can thank that- "pointing a thumb to the side at Vanitas, he continued.

"asshole right there." Vanitas coughed and snapped around.

"HEY!" Roxas sweat dropped and looked at Vanitas with…faint fear. He looked so much like Sora…but it wasn't him.

"So how did you two get here, in your own dive?" Roxas questioned, looking back towards his mirror.

"We've been here since Sora was a child, well- Vanitas only came here because I was here. But when my heart broke, I trusted it to Sora. He's been helping me heal since. Of course, since he's healing me that means my heart is sort of merged with his." Roxas nodded slightly to the explanation.

Man, he wanted to faint… So, this guy and not only him but a pure dark being, which Roxas was starting to feel the full heat of his power now he was down here, inside Sora's heart… and for YEARS at that!

Roxas shook his head and remembered one of the MAIN reasons he was here. He pushed past Ventus and walked toward Vanitas who was sitting on the ledge waving his legs, boredom plastered on his face.

"So, you were the one- who took over Sora during the battle correct?" Vanitas turned and looked at Roxas with no emotion.

"Yeah, I did." Vanitas stood up and stretched and finally looked at Roxas with full attention.

"What, you mad about it? If so don't worry, mister MOM over there is scolding me really good." Vanitas spoke before Roxas could ask anything else, but looked at Ventus, who Vanitas was pointing at for a few seconds before putting his finger down. Ventus looked ready to blow his top… Roxas better hurry and get out before that happens.

"I am not mad. I'm just- concerned." Roxas said, looking back at Vanitas with sad eyes, who raised his eyebrow in question.

"Concerned? Well I understand the darkness is dangerous and all b- "

"That's not what I meant…"

Vanitas paused, surprised someone besides Ventus would interrupt him.

"Than what?" Roxas inhaled at Vanitas' question. Exhaling only a second afterwards, the blond opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Xehanort has tried to take him over before. At the Mastery Exam… but seeing at how it failed not only did everyone watch him disappear, everyone explained how he lost his plan to use Sora. In fact, after all that Sora fell asleep… I could remember watching Riku's actions to wake him up but… there was so much darkness surrounding and protecting him. That darkness, and that armor… that was your darkness and Ventus' armor… wasn't it?" Vanitas looked at him emotionless, and Ventus calmed to a more sympathetic emotion.

"You both didn't recognize Riku, which made you _both_ attack. That's why I'm concerned. Because after all of that, it could happen again." Vanitas rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.

"The fight with Xehanort he would've been taken then and there, IF I wasn't there to help. Just because the darkness protected him again doesn't mean I'll lash out on his friends. In fact, me using my darkness in here, the brat probably is starting to build what I call an 'immunity' to the darkness. Of course, not really the immunity where it doesn't affect you, just the immunity he needs so nothing could tempt him as easily." Vanitas explained, but Roxas was unimpressed.

"Then why not introduce both yourselves to Sora. Being in secret must not be fun, especially to him since he doesn't even know you and you took him over like a ventriloquist doll."

"Actually, Sora DOES know me, it' Vanitas he doesn't know about." Ventus piped in popping from behind Roxas, who jumped in response of him appearing there.

"What does it matter? I promised to only come out if needed, besides the kid already MET me but unlike little goody two shoes over there- "Ventus clenched his fist and his face turned red from anger, but Vanitas unfazed continues.

"-he met me in real life. Not to long after meeting Ventus on Destiny Islands." Ventus' and Roxas' jaws dropped.

Shaking his head, Roxas walked closer to the raven-haired teen... or adult? Getting rid of that thought Roxas spoke.

"Oh really? And HOW exactly did you talk to Sora in real life? Hmmm?" Roxas judgingly questioned, to which Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"He caught me on my way off Destiny Islands, the kid ended up getting ditched by his best friend, so he was alone till it was time to go home. Stupidly I stayed for about an hour before leaving, so I got to know the kid a little." He scratched the back of his head as both the blondes looked at him with horror.

"So, like, you didn't try killing him?!" Ventus screeched, he remembered how Vanitas was so blood-lusted like that it surprised him he didn't try to kill the boy.

"WHAT?! No! Plus… the brat looked to much like me I couldn't just KILL him." Vanitas retorted.

Roxas sighed tiringly and looked at the two.

"I need to be heading back, the dive never tells you what time it is unless you can see through the hosts eyes so- I should probably get going before Sora wakes up." Both the other two looked at each then back at Roxas.

"Alright, be careful out there. Xehanort is no joke… even if Vanitas helped Sora win ONCE." Ventus said hurryingly, catching Roxas before he heads back up.

"No problem… I always look after my somebody!" Roxas smiled and with a concentrated face he jumped and rose through the air at high speeds, the platform below him soon fading into the darkness, Ventus and Vanitas along with it.

The platform that had broke once before started to reform under his feet and he slowed, soon levitating down once it had completely reformed. And once his feet touched, he could instantly feel the need of Sora's body waking up.

Was he down there for that long? No wonder they still acted their age if they've been here deep inside Sora's heart for so long.

Sora opened his eyes and slowly rose up, yawning in the process.

'Hey sleeping beauty.' Roxas joked with Sora, imagining the boy with a messy bed head.

"Hey! How did it go in there?" Roxas hesitated answering but knew he had to answer.

'Well, the guy, or actually guys were pretty chill down there. They are like super deep inside your heart you know that? Staying down there took a lot out of me… I felt for sure I was going to disappear in there.' Sora replied with a worried expression, which soon turned into his normal happy face.

"So, you said guys. Does that mean there is more than one? Like of darkness…?" Sora asked the last part hesitantly, afraid of Roxas' answer.

'Actually no, I met a guy who looked EXACTLY like me named Ventus, and then a guy who looked exactly like you!' The brunette's eyes widened.

"Ventus… I know that name… But you didn't say the other guys name. Was he the dark one?" Sora could feel Roxas' mental nod and the wielder sighed.

"Knowing that he looks like me is… creepy. What was his name?" Sora's eyes then widened at the name that came out of Roxas' mouth, and memories flooded back.

'Vanitas.' Roxas knew Sora remembered him and was going to apologize till Sora jumped up out of bed with a smile.

"Man! I didn't know that guy was hanging out down there! He was pretty cool when I met him!" For the second time that day Roxas' jaw dropped, and he fell back.

'You do know when you met him, he was evil right? He pretty much tried killing everyone with the help of Xehanort.' Sora paused, and a sad smile replaced his other smile. Roxas had said that to make sure Sora didn't think of Vanitas as a friendly person.

"Well that's fine… he protected me from Xehanort, he helped me. I owe him one." Sora walked to the dresser to grab the clothes he got yesterday, and afterward got the armored chest piece off his nightstand, placing it on nice and snug.

Sora was about to open the door of his room but paused, hand hovering over the door knob.

'What's wrong?'

Sora cried inwardly.

"Yen Sid hasn't seen my new armor yet… I had forgot to do that when we came back last night. He'll think I FORGOOOT!" Sora fell to the ground in defeat and Roxas facepalmed.

It was true though, last night Riku was the only one allowed in Yen Sid's study. So Lea, Kairi and him sat outside waiting for him to come back.

And once he did everyone was too tired to go in and talk to the old wizard what he had told them to do. Now everyone was not looking forward to getting to it late…

* * *

ELSEWHERE

* * *

Books were pulled off the white bookshelves hastily, and the bald man brought those few books to a white table, sitting in the matching white chair. Quite bland if you ask me…

Xehanort sighed a heavy sigh as he flipped through the books, main theme of the titles was 'Light Transfers'.

Light Transfers only were used when the vessel has a darkness under the mask of Light and will only transfer if a non-living vessel is present. A weird but very efficient way to turn someone forcibly while keeping their light for fuel. Usually any other way would have their light completely removed, and only to return when a living vessel sends light to them to recover them.

But if their light is still living inside an inanimate object, light from other people cannot be transferred to them, for their light is still alive just not inside of them. No use in replacing a live fire, right?

Xehanort planned to use this somehow to finally transform Sora into what he needed, a dark vessel, but now in a way where not even the newly announced keyblade master could save him.

But with new knowledge of Vanitas and Ventus resting inside the boy, he had even more determination then before… but now raises the question.

Where did he get his old clothes and armor... actually better question. Why his old set of clothes and armor?

* * *

 **A/N: aannnnd ending it there! Hope you enjoyed! Also if longer chapters are in ORDER PLES TELL ME, I AM SAD, AND LONELY NOT KNOWING *cries***

 **BUT TIME FOR THE WORD COUNT!**

 **Word Count: 2495**


	13. Chapter 13

Sora was summoned by Yen Sid first, since his mission was a personal request versus Lea and Kairi's training expedition.

Sora nervously opened the door and saw Yen Sid standing there, Mickey by his side. And as Sora stepped in, closing the door behind him, Yen Sid looked at his apparel with a wary gaze.

"Did you choose that attire and armor?" Sora shook his head at the old wizard and responded.

"The guy at the armory suggested it for me, I just modified it a little with some of my old clothes' accessories." Sora still looked at the master nervously, awaiting silently for his pitch in, or at least Mickey to mention something, anything.

"Good, I was honestly worried. Never though you to choose something so dark. Now, show me the armor itself." Sora smiled and sighed inwardly with relief. Straightening his posture, Sora slapped the chest piece's button, and the now familiar glow engulfed him. Mickey waited while jumping in place with excitement, and Yen Sid with content.

The glow faded, and Mickey smiled, while Yen Sid, liking the way the armor formed itself to the boy's personality, lined his mouth with a slight frown. It reminded him to much of one of his older students.

The black and navy, navy blue appeared and towards the lower half more of a crimson red and night blue fused down his thighs to his feet, giving the armor a mysterious feeling to the two masters standing, and sitting, there.

Yen Sid opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when Mickey jumped forward instead.

"The armor looks great Sora! The wings and crown on the front really mark your necklace you always wear!" Yen Sid looked at Mickey with shock, now thinking back to the crown necklace that always bared itself around Sora's fragile looking neck. He shook his head and snapped himself out his thoughts as Sora and Mickeys laughter rang through the room.

He could only guess a joke was said but didn't have the knack to hear it. Rolling his eyes and pulling his attention back at Sora he cleared his throat, getting the other two's attention.

"Sora the armor itself is great, but how does it feel to you?" Asking the real question here… Yen Sid did this to all his students that wore the armor of keyblade masters and soon to be masters. If the armor felt connected to them, they would keep it, and barely make changes toward the future if the armor itself hasn't already changed a few attributes to match that of it's new or current master.

"It feels…" Sora paused, thinking of how to put the words together. Thank Kingdom Hearts that Roxas was keeping to himself during this whole meeting…

"It feels warm, comforting, and it feels great! Very flexible to move as well and makes combat with stronger weapon-based enemies, because it won't break easily." The last part was a lie…but Roxas kept his mouth shut and Sora showed no emotion of lying or desperate attempts to not make them question him any further about the enemies he's already faced with this armor…

Yen Sid let out a sigh, which the young brunette couldn't figure out if it was relaxed or worried, of course this worried him and caused some anxiety.

The room was silent for what felt like an eternity, but, was only a minute to outsiders.

Yen Sid broke the silence by breathing inwardly once more.

"Now how about showing us your keyblade with the armor. I was told awhile back you had switched from your normal Kingdom Key to a new one." Sora gulped, and spoke up.

"O-of course." He knew from the second he got the keyblade to whenever he pulled it out, unlike the other keyblades he's had that add dark resistance and looked very gothic, this keyblade had darkness in it most definitely. Hesitantly he reached out his black and navy-blue gauntlet forward and opened his hand.

The now familiar twirls of darkness reached out and went in two directions, forming the Void Gear along with it. With one final mix of dark and light aura surrounding it, it had formed completely in his hand.

Putting his hand down and now focused on the two master's faces, worry and guilt washed over his face, which wasn't seen because of the helmet. Thank goodness…

Mickey then looked at Yen Sid with fearful and anxious eyes, who in turn looked at Mickey with the same expression.

Both, almost as if reading each other's mind, turned their heads back to Sora with hard faces.

"Sora do you know whom that keyblade belonged to a long time ago?" Yen Sid asked harshly.

Sora shook his head with the helmet, and Yen Sid sighed.

"That keyblade belonged to Vanitas, Sora… and now only confirms our worries and hypothesis." Sora gulped once more, and he could even feel Roxas shaking with worry.

"Until allowed so with an escort, you are not to leave this tower, more or less this world in a whole." The brunette's eyes widened under the black glass hiding them from reading his emotions.

De-summoning his keyblade, the teen moved with horror.

"But why?! What did I do wrong? How was I supposed to know that, that was an old dark weapon!" Roxas coward inside his head with fear from Sora's outburst. The teen was now yelling and caused some confusion from his group of friends, which just sounded like muffled screaming on their side of the door.

"Sora please calm down. Until we can properly make sure you know how to protect yourself from people like Xehanort or even a smaller being such as the heartless or a weak organization member, we can't let you go on your own anymore. It was fun when it lasted, but now we are in serious business. We also need to find a way to possibly extract any darkness from you without completely harming you." Sora's brows furrowed at his majesty's word. Calling off the armor, he looked at them finally eye to eye.

"You can't keep me here like a prisoner! If I wanted friends to come along, I would've asked! But the mission you had sent me on Master Yen Sid, was when I faced the strongest bad guy ever by myself! And got out with a mere scratch! You let me go alone and made me not tell anyone, then for what felt like the longest time you and all the others let me off on my own! Hell, that's how I even started my journey wielding a keyblade! I was alone for what felt like years!" Yen Sid and Mickey's eyes widened in surprise at his outburst.

Tears stung Sora's eyes. All it was, was a keyblade, armor, and a new clothing change. And they think it's the end of the universe!

"Sora please calm d- "Mickey was cut off with a loud "NO!" from the brunette. And as Sora looked at him with anger the teen turned around and opened the door hastily. His friend's smiles turned into worried frowns as they looked at Sora, who in trade didn't look at any of them, instead at the floor as he ran out the room and hall into the stairwell, hoping to leave before he would be trapped here for who knew how long.

Mickey looked at the wooden door that was now wide open with sad eyes, and Riku looked back, soon the rest followed.

"What happened your majesty?" Riku asked hesitantly. Truly concerned for what conversation took place in the room.

Mickey didn't speak out of spacing out and thinking about the situation in his head and how differently the outcome could've happened.

"Find Sora and do not let him go off on his own what so ever, I believe our friend is changing and needs help." Riku nodded and ran down the staircase immediately, Lea, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy follow suit.

As Riku jumps outside Sora is already on his glider and to far away to call, the rest of his friends came down and they all knew what to do.

They all ran to the Gummi Ship and squeezed in as much as they could as fast as they could. Riku thinking of Radiant Gardenia, he believed that would be the first place to look for Sora.

But to their dismay, Sora would not be there…

* * *

 **A/N: so teen angst! That happened.**

 **So tell me what you think and maybe think up some reasons on why I decided to write this way, and why I made the situation what it is ;D Good-bye! Until next chapter… Hope you've enjoyed!**


End file.
